My Life
by Elizthewiz
Summary: Katniss is experiencing some strange feeling for her best friend Peeta Mellark but she is afraid to love. Will she tell him how she feels or will she let her past relationship define her.
1. Chapter 1

My life

I lay in the bed by myself. I don't feel like getting up, I'm so lazy. I manage to get myself up and out of bed. I do my regular routine in the morning then walk into my closet. I look for my work outfit. I work at this family bakery that's owned by Cedric Mellark. He has a wife and three sons. Rose Mellark is the bakers wife. She's the one that hired me. She is a sweet, petite lady with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Rye Mellark is the oldest son who is 25 years old. He is the only one of his brothers that is married. Next is Alex Mellark, he is the funniest son of the Mellark family. He's 23 and he's in college so he works part time at the bakery. Then there's Peeta. Peeta can charm anyone with his smile and looks. He's my age (22) and he is my best friend. He helped me get my job.

I quickly get dressed and sit down while eating a breakfast bar. I text Peeta that I'm on my way then I jump in my car. The little town we live in is called Panem. It's in Louisiana near New Orleans. Me and Peeta go to New Orleans a lot.

Speaking of New Orleans, me and Peeta are planning to got there in a month.

I pull up into the parking lot, then walk to the back door. I swipe my card that checks me in and then go look at my schedule for today. Today I'm working the register. Great. I walk to the front. I put on my work hat and flip the closed sign to open. I start counting the money ,making sure everything is set and then I wait.

"Hey beautiful" Peeta says. I turn around to face him.

"Hey there handsome" I say winking

We always do this. We'll flirt with each other but it doesn't mean anything. It just some two best friends doing their thing. Peeta knows why I cant love anyone. Heres the story.

It all start when I was seven, my mom got pregnant but my dad didn't believe it was his child. He suspected that she cheated on him. When Prim was born her features confirmed his suspicions. Prim, my half sister was born with blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked nothing like my dad. Even as she grew she still didn't look like him. So dad divorced mom and moved out. Mom got depressed and she stopped working and cooking. So me and Prim moved in with dad. Dad loved Prim even if she wasnt his child. My dad died a few weeks ago, which hit me hard. He died from a plane crash coming from London back to Panem. I have only had one relationship ever and that did not end well.

Shaking of my thoughts from my dad, I start talking to Peeta.

"I'm drained" I tell him

"I know how you feel, I worked all night last night"

"Sucks for you" I tease him

He smirks and then cleans the counter.

"So, hows Prim?" He asks

"She's fine. She's doing well at that fancy boarding school I sent her too. She has a ton of friends"

"Thats good for her. Next time ya'll talk tell her I say hi"

"Yea, Yea"

Some people call in to order things and other people walk in to get some early lunch. I put in orders, talk to Peeta, and help bake some things. Soon enough its my time to leave. I quickly drive home and start getting ready to go out. Me and Peeta are going out to dinner and then heading out to some new club. I run inside and start getting my cloths out. I pick this red strapless dress and I get some black high heels. Next I take my hair out of its braid and I let it loose. I brush it then move on to my nail polish. I don't like getting dressed up but if its me and Peeta's night out I'm going to look hot. Not that I like like Peeta...

**Hey guys, yea I made a new story. You may be thinking why is this girl making a new story if she is super busy. Well I have a reason this story has been on my mind for months and I've been aching to write it so I did. So yea I hope you enjoy this chapter next chapter is going to be soon I promise. See you guys later**


	2. Chapter 2

He rings the doorbell and I quickly answer it. Of course, it's Peeta.

"Hey friend" I say letting him in

"We'll don't you look pretty tonight"

I roll my eyes. "Come on I'm starving" I tell Peeta. We walk to his car and we leave.

"Katniss I have to tell you something" He says

"What is it" I say staring at him

" I saw Marvel in town" He says looking down. "He moved here"

"WHAT!" I scream. Memories come tracing back when we dated and when he did the terrible things to me.

Marvel and I met when me and Peeta went to UNO( University of New Orleans) for college. We talked often and we eventually started dating. The first part of our relationship was amazing but then things went down hill. He would come to the apartment that me and Peeta shared and start yelling at me because his grades were poor or he would tell me everything was my fault. Things got worse. He would start slapping me in the face, and hitting me an chance he could get . One day Peeta saw what happended and he fought with Marvel nearly breaking some bones. He forced me to break up with him and he did threatened Marvel. I've never seen Peeta mad and I really don't want to see him like that again.

"Kat he knows not to come near you" Peeta says

I nod and change the subject. "I can't wait to eat. I'm starving"

"Me too. I hate working all day" He says changing the radio station.

"I know the feeling"

We pull up in the parking lot of this new restaurant. It's a dessert place and I love sweets. We have to wait 10 minutes for a table.

"It's soo busy" I say

"You just don't like standing"He teases

"You got that right" I roll my eyes

We finally get our table. The place looks nice. Since its near Christmas time they decorated it with mini Christmas trees and ornaments with ribbons everywhere. It's really pretty.

"Katniss?"Peeta says

I realized that I was daydreaming.

"Umm what did you say?" I ask

"I asked if you wanted to split the brownie sundae?"

I smile. "I would love too"

**I really hate not updating. I have been so busy (and grounded) and even more busy. So sorry guys! If you read my other story's I promise I will update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Again I am sorry for not updating. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner, we got back into the car and headed out to the club. Peeta doesn't get drink like I do. He may have one or two drinks. I have as many as I like.

We get to the club. I make my way into the bathroom because I have to put on some mascara.

"Katniss?" A familiar voice says

I turn around "Hey Johanna!" I say

"Are you with lover boy?"She asks

I roll my eyes. Johanna thinks Peeta has some sort of crush on me. I doubt it.

"Yes, I'm with Peeta"

"You know y'all would make the perfect couple" Johanna says while doing her makeup.

"Jo, me and Peeta are best friends! We wouldn't date!" I say turning to her.

She smirks at me. "Keep telling yourself that," She says. She grab my hand. "Now come on! Lets party!" She says leading me out the bathroom. We go sit by the bar. Johanna orders us some shots and we quickly drink them down. Then we have another, and another. Johanna gets drunk quickly but I just get tipsy after my third drink.

Me and Johanna go to the dance floor and dance with each other. I spot Peeta talking to some blonde girl and I can't help to feel a little jealous.

"Just go dance with him" Johanna pushes me.

Instead of doing what Johanna says, I go back to the bar and order a really strong drink. I gulp it all down but regret it because I act very bold and a little crazy when I'm drunk. The alcohol kicks in.

Peeta's still talking to that girl. I feel even more jealous than before. I'm his best friend, he should be hanging out with me.

I walk over to where he is. He notices me and smiles.

"Hey, Kat" He greets

"Hey, you wanna go dance?" I ask

"Sure"

I take his hand while he tells the girl bye. We walk to the dance floor. The salsa comes on. Well it is The Latino day. Half of my family are Latinos so I can pretty much dance to any Latino song I hear.

One of Peeta's hands reach my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Who were you talking too?" I ask

"That was Clove, she's a girl who comes to the bakery a lot" He explains then spins me around.

"Sometimes I think you want to make me jealous" I say softly

"How would I make you jealous?" He smirks

"By acting like other girls are your bestfriends, you barely hung out with me tonight"

"Sorry" He says

I hate when he apologizes. Why can't he ever just argue with anyone? I stop dancing. "I need a drink" I state going back to the bar

He follows me and I order a strawberry margarita. I see Johanna heading my way.

"We'll I'm bout to leave! Call me tomorrow" She says, but then she bends down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't do anything you might regret" She whispers and then turns to leave.

What does she mean?

"Let's leave Peeta, I don't need anymore drinks" I say

He nods and we walk to the car. I get in the backseat because I need to lay down. We get to my house and he sees that I'm to drunk to move so he picks me up. He brings me into my room.

"You can stay you know" I say

"If you want me to" He says

"Just sleep in the bed with me, you don't need to sleep on my couch"

So Peeta just lays down in the bed with me. He on one end I'm on the other. He falls asleep quickly. I like watching Peeta sleep. That makes me sound like a stalker but it gives me time to admire him. His eyelashes are so blonde that you can barley see them. His blonde hair glistens in the moonlight. He is so perfect.

Sometimes I have these moments when I question myself if I'm in love with my bestfriend. Every time I think no but my answer is different tonight. I remember how I get jealous when he's talks to other girls, I blush when he complements me, I get butterfly's every time he touches me.

I look at Peeta again and then give him a kiss on the cheek. I turn back on my side and try to get some sleep. My thoughts invade my sleep so I just start thinking again.

I think that I can get over these feelings for Peeta. I just need him to date someone. And I know the perfect girl.

Delly.

**Hey guys! It took me forever to update, I'm sorry about that. So Katniss realizes that she has feelings for Peeta but she is going to try to stop them. They will eventually get together but that's not going to be until later chapters. So I might update tomorrow depending on how long my homework is. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I wake up, I have a bad headache and I notice Me and Peeta are very close together. I blush and slip out if his arms.

We have work soon, it's the perfect time for me to talk to Delly. I have to convince her that Peeta would be the perfect guy for her. Even if it kills me seeing Peeta with her, I have to get over my feelings for him.

I get into the shower and get dressed for work. Pesetas still asleep so I have to wake him up.

"Wake up Peeta!" I say shaking him

His eyes flutter open. He looks into my eyes and smiles at me.

"Morning" He says

"Come on we have to go to work" I grumble

"Someone's in a mood" He sighs

I roll my eyes. He gets dressed. Peeta leaves his cloths here a lot. I honestly don't mind.

"You coming to my house after work?" I ask

"Yep! Today's movie night!" He says excitedly

I smile to myself and then grab my car/house keys.

"Come on" I say

Once we arrive at work we check in and look at our schedule. Peeta's baking and I'm handling the cash register again. After a few hours, Delly comes in. Here's my chance.

"Hey Delly! Can I ask you something?" I ask

"Yea sure!"

"Do you like Peeta" I say quickly

She shrugs. "I mean I've known him for a long time. I guess I have some romantic feelings for him"

"Good. Peeta hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time and I want him to be happy so do you mind asking him out?" I ask

"Yea! If he says yes I have too go buy a dress and get my hair done and-"

"That's great! Don't tell Peeta about this"

"Yea ok! I'll see you later Katniss!" She says walking out

Ok, I got that out of the way. Now I need to make sure Peeta says yes. I sigh and pray that my plan works.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and soon me and Peeta are heading back to my house.

"Kat?" He asks

"Yes?"

"So Delly came by during my break time and asked me out" He says

I fake that I'm surprised by gasping. "So what did you say?" I ask

"I didn't answer her"

"What?!" I say. "Say yes to her! Peeta you need to just go get a girlfriend and have fun.!" I say

"Yea but I think I like someone else" He mutters

"Who?" I ask getting jealous again

He hesitates. "It's no one you know" He says sadly

"I guess I'll go out with Delly"

"Good" I lie

Once we get to my house, we pick out some movies to watch and go relax on the couch. We watch Bridesmaids first and I nearly peed in my pants from all the laughing I did. Then we watched Paranormal Activity 4. This movie isn't as scary as the other 3 movies. It was kinda weird and funny at the same time.

Around midnight when the movie ended, Peetas phone vibrated.

"Oh that's Delly," He says "I'll be right back he says getting up and answering the phone.

I convinced Peeta to say yes to Delly and maybe they will just go out and fall in love.

But I can't seem too get Peeta off of my mind, I can't stand seeing him with another woman. I think to myself, why would I torture myself watching Peeta with Delly. I'm not good enough for Peeta. I need a way to get all my feelings for Peeta in order so I don't do anything stupid. Then I have an idea. When Peeta leaves I look for a rubber band and put it around my wrist. Now, when I think about Peeta I'll just snap the rubber band against my wrist.

Problem solved!

Right?

**Wow I did two chapters in a day! I feel so proud of myself. I still might update tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the chapter! See y'all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later, Delly and Peeta are official. Yes they are dating, all thanks to me.

I watch them as they talk to each other. I feel jealous watching them but I snap my rubber band against my skin. It hurts but it's worth it I guess.

"Hey Peeta, mind if I leave early today?" I ask

I don't think I can handle being by them as they act lovey dovey towards each other.

"Aw, Kat! The best part is about to come on though" He protests

"I'm not really feeling well for movie night tonight" I lie

"You want me too drive you home?" He asks

"I'm fine with walking" I say grabbing my purse and my phone.

"By guys" I say exiting

As soon as I get off his street, tears roll down my cheeks. I snap the rubber band against my skin. I need to get over this. I have no business falling in love with anyone. I tired once but I can't do it anymore. I suddenly stop and sit on the sidewalk. Memories of Marvel flow through my mind and I just start crying. I just can't do this. I get back up and keep walking home.

The next day, I didn't have work. I just drowned myself in my tears thinking about Peeta and then thinking about the pain Marvel gave me. Love is to dangerous. I just can't handle it right now.

I hear my doorbell ring and I reluctantly get up and answer the door. Of course it's Peeta.

"We'll don't you look pretty" He says

I roll my eyes. I'm not in the mood for jokes today. "I feel like hell today. What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "Just wanted to hang out"

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Delly?" I snap

Peeta looks at me. "I just want to spend time with both of you" He says

"You should be spending a lot more time with Delly! She's your girlfriend! You need spend more time with her!" I yell, then snap the rubber band against my wrist.

I've noticed my wrist had gotten purple. I must snap it a lot.

"Katniss, you act like I can't hang out with you because I have a girlfriend! What's your problem?!" He yells back

"My problem is that you need to focus on her more than me!"

"I'm focusing on both of you equally!"

I feel my face getting really red. Peeta needs to leave before I do something stupid. I snap the rubber band against my wrist again. Peeta notices this time and stares at my wrist. I try to hid it but he walks over to me and grabs my wrist.

"What are you doing this for?!"

"To focus!"

"On what Katniss?!"

"None of your business!" I sneer

"I give up Katniss!"he says letting go of me. "You haven't been open with me lately! When u want to hang out, you get mad at me. So I give up!" He says grabbing his jacket. When he leaves, I sit on my couch and rub my wrist at the same time.

I regret what I said to Peeta. I hate myself for that. I grab my keys and jump into my car. I just drive. I guess driving calms me down.

I stop my car after a while and get out. I go sit in the side walk. I hear footsteps towards me.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" His voice says

I turn around quickly. It's Marvel.

"I see pretty boy isn't here to help you" He says rolling up his selves.

He walks toward me. I get up quickly and start walking backwards toward my car.

"You know I've been waiting to see you again"

"Why are you here?" I ask

He shrugs. Then he starts running towards me quickly but I'm quicker. I get and my car and lock the door. He's banging on my car window. I start the car then drive quickly all the way back to my house.

Once I get in, I go lay down on my bed.

This has been the worst day of my life.

**I knew I would find time to update. I think I'm going to have a chapter when Katniss and Peeta have a big fight but this time it ends up really different. *hint, hint* I would say One or two more chapters until the big fight. Oh and what do you guys want me to do about Marvel? Make sure to review! See you later! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I can tell Peeta is still mad at me. I would be mad at me too. I'm so drained, physically and emotionally. I manage to get myself to work but I end up falling asleep in the office instead of filling out orders. Peeta, no matter how mad he is wakes me up and insists on taking me home.

"Katniss, I'm worried about you" He says

"I'm fine" I say

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" I say snapping the rubber band against my skin

"Katniss, stop doing that"

"Doing what?" I say avoiding the subject

"Stop snapping that band against your wrist. Why do you need to do that?"

"I just do" I say

Peeta sighs. We get to my house. Once I get in my bed, I fall asleep instantly. I feel like a big jerk being mean too Peeta.

An hour later someone knocks on my door. I groan and manage to open the the door. I'm really surprised seeing her.

"Prim? You weren't supposed to come home until Springbreak?" I ask confused

She looks really stressed.

"I know but I came early because I had high scores on my Exams so since I passed them I got to come home early" She explains

"Well that's great! How was senior year for you?"

"I'm to tired to really talk about my year. I just want to get into my bed and sleep" She says dragging her suitcase inside

"You seem stressed"

"I am! I still haven't received my letter of acceptance to UNO! I'm nervous! I got my other acceptance letters to LSU and Arkansas State but I want to go to UNO!"

"Don't worry Prim, it'll be here soon"

"Yea I hope so! Well I'm going to sleep" She announces going to her room.

I sit on the couch and turn on the tv. I end up watching reruns of Friends on TBS. My phone rings. It's Peeta.

"Hello?"

"Hey you feeling better?"

"I'm fine"

"Katniss when are you ever going to talk to me again?" He asks

"I am talking to you" I say

"No I mean when you would tell me if you were feeling bad, when you would talk to me about everything that is going on with you!"

"You don't need me anymore Peeta. You have Delly to talk to now!"

"What does this have to do with Delly?! I'm talking about you and why you don't act like my bestfriend anymore!" He yells

"You shouldn't have time for me right now! You need to spend time with Delly!"

"I am spending time with Delly! Ever since we started going out you been pushing me away!"

"I just want you to have a good relationship!"

"Well you don't seem like you want that!"

I groan. Why does he have to make this hard on me?

"Just forget it Peeta!"

"Katniss why are you acting like this?!"

Something pushes me to say this. And I know I will regret it.

"BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" I scream into the phone.

It gets deadly silent. We can't even her each other breath. It's registered in brain what I had just said. I curse at myself for being an idiot.

"What?" Peeta says softly

That's when I hang up. I know he is going to keep calling so I turn off my phone. Crap what have I just done?

"What was all that screaming about Katniss?" Prim asks

"It's a long story" I say

"You can talk to me any time Katniss"

"I'm just not in the mood today" I say walking in my room.

I bury my face in my pillow and start crying. I really have just messed up everything. I hate this.

Two hours later, when I turn my phone back on, I have 49 missed calls from Peeta and a text saying he's on his way. Crap. I have to leave.

I grab my car keys and open the door and see Peeta. I'm too late.

This might not end well.

Or Maybe it will?

**I might update another chapter later you enjoy this chapter! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I slowly start backing up from him. He walks right in front of me. I think I seriously messed up big time.

"Katniss, Did you mean what you said?" He asks

I stay silent.

"Katniss?" He says raising his right eyebrow

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie Katniss" Peeta says

Silence again. I back up slowly towards my bed room door but Peeta knows me to well so he reaches out to grab my hand.

"Just tell me what you said to me on that phone"He says calmly

"I said.. I said" I start but I cant find the words. So I just use Delly as an excuse.

"You have Delly, Peeta! Leave this subject alone!"

"You want to know something?"

I shrug.

"Delly doesn't really like me. She told me about the conversation that you had. We tried out dating but we are too alike. So we broke up today." He explains

"So I want you to tell me what you screamed at me"

Peeta knows darn well what I said to him. I don't want to say it. He doesn't feel that way about me. I'm to stubborn to be with him.

"Say it Katniss!"

"I said I loved you!"

"That's all I wanted to hear" He says

I think he's about to turn to leave but he walks over to me. He holds me against him and says "I love you too" Then he kisses me. The kiss is magical. I feel sparks flying everywhere just because of one kiss.

When we pull away, I say "You love me?"

"Always have"

"Since when?"

"Since the day you talked to me in kindergarten because you thought all of the others kids were weird"

"They were! I mean you and I were the only sane ones!" I exclaim

He laughs at that comment. I realized I really missed being close to Peeta. I missed hanging out with him all day and watching tv with him. I hate myself for pushing him away.

"Soo.." Peeta says

I laugh at him. I lean in and kiss him. I suddenly hear a squeal, which causes me and Peeta to break apart.

"Since when did you to start dating?"

"Just now" I say

"I've missed out on a lot, haven't I?" She says rubbing her head. She walks over to us and hugs Peeta.

"Haven't seen you in a while Peeta!" She says

"You've looked like you've gotten taller!" Peeta says

Prim shrugs. "I guess?"

"Katniss have you talked to mom?" She asks me.

"I have no reason to talk to her" I say

"Well we should occasionally check up on her!" Prim insists

"Prim, moms showed us that she doesn't care about us. She doesn't even help me with paying bills! So I don't even want to deal with her!"

"Yea, I guess I see your point"

She walks back into her room.

"You can spend the night if you want to?" I suggest

"Well, only if you want me too!" He winks

I roll my eyes. "We'll come on! I'm tired."

We go into my room. I turn on my lamp light and find some cloths for me to wear.

"Peeta! I almost forgot! When are we heading for New Orleans?" I ask

"Two weeks. The Strawberry Festival is starting soon and then Jazz Fest"

I smile. "I can't wait to go! I'm so excited!"

I jump into my bed and reach for the lamp light. I turn it off and then lay down. Peeta gives me a kiss on my forehead and I quickly fall asleep.

This turned out to be a great day!

But will it last?

**I hope you like the chapter! I wonder if you guys want more drama? I will explain about the New Orleans Festivals since I know a lot about all of them. See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the first part of the relationship, you can not keep your hands of each other. Some examples like yesterday when we were at work we ended up making out on the counter. Thank God no one came in. Then the other day we had a food fight in the kitchen which lead up to more making out. I'm not complaining, Peeta is a really good kisser.

So now we are sitting on the couch kissing. My phone vibrates.

"Just ignore it" Peeta says in between kisses

I continue kissing him but I look at my phone to see who's calling me. Johanna. I stop kissing Peeta and answer the phone.

"Hey Jo!" I say

"Brainless lets go party tonight!"

"Sure, what time?" I ask

"Let's go at 10:00"

"Alright, bye" I say hanging up

"I'm guessing you and Jo are going to party "

"Yea, you can come if you want" I offer

"Nah. I'll let you and Jo have a girls night out"

"Aww. Thanks, Peeta" I say giving him a quick kiss

I get off the couch and go into Prims room. I swear Prim has gotten taller. She is like an inch taller than me. Sometimes I hate being short.

"Prim, I'm going out tonight. You ok with being by yourself?"

Prim looks at me weirdly. "Katniss, I'm 18! Of course I can handle being by myself"

"Yea ok" I say rolling my eyes and walking out of her room.

Peeta's still on the couch so I go sit on his lap and relax with him.

"Your beautiful" He says to me

"Your perfect"

As I'm about to kiss him, the doorbell rings. I groan and walk to the door. I open it.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I ask shocked

"I just wanted to catch up on my daughters life" She says

She looks inside and sees Peeta. "What is he doing here?" She asks

"He's here because I want him to be here!"

Mom doesn't really like Peeta. I don't really know why but I don't care about her opinion.

"Mom, I'm going out tonight so you should come back another time" I suggest

"You shouldn't be going out, you need to be working!"

"Excuse me, I'm am working! You can't tell me what to do! I have a life!"

"Katniss I came because I want Prim to live with me"

"You let Prim decide that. Prim's 18"

"I don't think you will be able to handle the college bills"

"Prim applied for a scholarship! If you haven't noticed she is very very smart. Now can you leave?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow"

"Yea bye" I say closing the door

"I can't stand her!" I say to Peeta

"I know but she's your mom" He points out

"Whatever"

"Prim, hand me my curling iron, please?" I ask

"Sure" She says getting up and handing me it.

"So Prim, Mom came today and told me she wanted you to live with her"

"You want me to live with her?!" She says shocked

"No, I didn't say that. I really want you to stay here. It's your choice"

"I'm staying here. It's great living here anyway"

I smile. "Well tell her that tomorrow because she is going to call you" I warn her

She nods and then leaves my room. I finish curling my hair and I put in my makeup.

I get into my car and drive to a club that Johanna told me to meet her. Once I get there I scan the club and see Johanna by the bar.

"Hey Brainless!" She says

"Hey Jo"

"Let's do some shots!"

She orders the shots and we quickly down them.

"Now that is what I call a drink!" Johanna says.

The night is filled with drinking, dancing, and Johanna flirting.

I wake up in my bed with a bad headache. I yawn and get up. I have work at 4:30-6:30. That's enough time for me to sleep all day. Plus I get to close the shop with Peeta today. I turn to lay back down.

An hour later, I feel Prim jumping up and down on my bed.

"Aren't you a little to old to be jumping on beds?" I groan

"I GOT INTO UNO!" She screams

I immediately sit up. "You got the letter?"

"No, they had trouble mailing out my letter so they emailed me this morning! And I got the scholarship!" She smiles

"Prim, that's awesome! I'm taking you out to dinner tonight after work"

"Ok but bring Peeta. I still need to hang out with him!" She says hopping off my bed and running into her room.

I was so glad that Prim got into the school she wanted to go to. I can't wait to take her to this restaurant tonight. She might want mom to come tonight.

Well I hope nothing bad happens.

But who knows?

Bad luck is always in my way.

**I really don't have anything to say today but enjoy the chapter. Make sure you review !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Peeta" I call out

He sticks his head out of his office. He walks out and gives me a quick kiss.

"Can you come to this celebration dinner for Prim? She got accepted into UNO" I say

"Of course I can come. I know Prim must be excited for college"

"Yea she is. The only problem with this dinner is that my mom is going to be there and you know how she is around you" I say rolling my eyes

"I still can't figure out why she doesn't like me" He says

"Don't worry, she may not like you but I love you" I smile at him.

He pulls me close to him and says "And I love you" We end up making out for awhile instead of working. I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing Peeta.

Eventually we stop and start working. Then a thought occurred in my mind.

"Aww crap! I forgot to tell her that we are dating"

Peeta shrugs. "She doesn't really have a say in what goes on in your life"

"True, but I hate hearing her complain about everything"

Me, Peeta, and Prim enter this restaurant called Katie's. We go to our table and order our drinks.

"This is a nice place Katniss!" Prim says looking over the menu

We see mom walking our table. Her eyes widen at the sight if Peeta. She sits down next to Prim.

"Good evening" She says

" Hi mom" Me and Prim say

"Hello Ms. Everdeen"

"So Prim, you got accepted into UNO?" She asks

"Yea, I can't wait to go!"

"Are you going there because Katniss went there?"

"No, I'm going because I want to go there" She huffs

Moms already acting funny.

"So, Katniss at work there is this handsome guy named Gale, who is a year older than you. I think you should go on a date with him" Mom suggests

"I'm already dating someone" I say

"And who may that be?"

I look at Peeta. "I'm dating Peeta"

"Excuse me?" She says

"Your excused" Prim says

I smile at Prim.

"Katniss! I will not allow this!"

"You have no say on what goes on in my life!" I hiss

"Now this dinner is about Prim not about my life!"

"About that, Prim you can still come live with me"

"Mom, I'm fine living with my sister" She says

She narrows her eyes at Prim then Prim says something shocking.

"You know you became such a miserable women ever since dad left you. I mean you can't let anyone enjoy their lives! I mean get over it. You messed up your life by cheating on dad. Don't ruin everyone else's"

Moms eyes widen. "You can leave" Prim says.

Mom does just that. I watch as she walks out of the restaurant.

"Now lets enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Prim says

After that mess, dinner turned out great. When we got home Prim went out with her friends. It was just me and Peeta.

"Oh what a night" I sigh

"Your mom really hates me" Peeta says

"She hates everybody. I got used to it"

"Well I know someone who doesn't hate me" He says moving closer to me

"And who would that be?"

"You" He says kissing me. His kisses are so passionate, it feels so right to kiss him.

Life is agreeing with me.

My life has gotten so much better.

Too bad it won't last.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wake up feeling Peeta's arms wrapped around me. I smile to myself and slowly get out of bed, making sure not to disturb Peeta.

I go into my bathroom and hop in the shower. After that I go grab a breakfast bar and start filling out this college dorm forms for Prim.

I feel Peeta kiss my forehead, I instantly smile.

"Good morning" He says

"Morning, I have to go stop by my moms office so she can sign this thing for college. I'm not in the mood to talk to her" I groan

"Don't worry, all you need is a signature and you can leave"

"I know but she might want to talk to me and I'm not in the mood"

He nods and then goes to get dressed. He has to go to work, it's my day off. I'm so glad I can just sit and relax but I have to go visit mom. Why do things have to be so difficult?

After Peeta leaves, I get dressed and get the papers my mom needs to sign.

"Prim, I'll be back in an hour" I tell her

"Ok" She says

I drive over to my moms office. She works with a business company in the day and then she works part time as a nurse.

I find a parking space and get out of the car. I quickly walk up the stairs and walk into the room.

It's hot in here.

And there is about 30 people in this room. I start looking for my mom but I run into this man. He has grey eyes and dark hair just like me.

"Sorry" I say trying to continue walking

"You must be Katniss, Miss Everdeens daughter. I'm Gale" He says reaching his hand out to me.

I hesitate, but I shake it anyway. I just want to get out of here so I can go back home.

"Miss Everdeen told me you were very pretty and she wants us to go out on a date" He says

"Yea, well I have a boyfriend. My mom doesn't like him so maybe that's why she wants us to go out. Honestly your handsome but I don't have any feelings for you" I ramble on

He looks at me like he's been stabbed in the back. He doesn't even know me so why should it matter.

I roll my eyes and walk past him. I finally find my mom.

"Hey mom can you just sign this?" I ask

She looks up at me and sighs.

"What is this?" She asks

"It's a permission signature I need from you so Prim can stay in a dorm" I say

"Fine"

She signs it quickly. I take it and put it in my folder.

"Thanks" I say

I start to walk away but I stop myself. "Oh and by the way, don't try to get me to date Pale or whatever his name is"

"His name is Gale. He would be great for you"

"I'm not interested in anyone but Peeta. Bye Mother" I say walking out

Sometimes I wish life wasn't so complicated.

But then again,

This is

My Life

**Sorry it took me long to update. I have exams until Thursday. I'm off for Christmas until the 8th. Wish me luck on the rest of my exams and I will make sure to update soon. I might have time to update my other stories. Make sure you review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"When did you first start liking me?" Peeta asks me one night.

"That night we went out with Johanna, as you slept next too me I felt these feelings that just instantly came to me" I admit

"And then why didn't you want me to know?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship"

"You could never ruin us" Peeta says

I shrug and then give him a kiss on his forehead and then turned off my lamp light. He puts his arms around my waist and then pulls me closer to him. I smile to myself and then I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning with Peeta's staring into mine.

"GoodMorning" He says

"Morning" I say. I kiss him quickly then try to hop out of bed but Peeta grabs my hand and turns me around and gives me a smirk.

"Where do you think your going?" He says playfully. He pulls me into another kiss.

He flips me, so that I'm laying on my back and he's on top off me. He attacks my lips with his kisses. His kisses are full of passion, and I want more.

He kisses me one last time before he gets up to fix breakfeast. My face feels red from being close to him and kissing him. I slowly get up too take a shower. When I finish I quickly get dressed.

I've just thought of something me and Peeta can do today.

"Peeta, you wanna go swimming?" I ask

"Where?"

I just smile at him. "You'll see!" I say

"Wow" He says

"I know. I haven't been back here in ages"

We are at a lake that my dad used to take me too when I was younger.

"It's beautiful"

"I know" I say.

I have on my bikini, so I rush over and jump into the lake. I open my eyes under the water, it's so clear. I swim up too get some air. Peeta is being slow right now.

"Come on Peeta! The water feel great!" I beg

He smiles at me and dives in. I feel him lifting me up on his shoulders. I squeal when he throws me back into the water. We do this every time we get in water. I swim under the water. I see him and I randomly hug him from behind. We come up for air. I dive back under and so does he.

Peeta looks like a god underwater. I swim to him quickly and kiss him underwater. I'm sure he is shocked but he kisses me back. He wraps his arms around my waist and then lifts us out of the water.

"I love you" I say

"Not as much as I love you"

Well we did swim.

But we ended up kissing and talking the rest of the day.

Peeta is my forever.

My soul mate.

My love.

My best friend.

**Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was icing cupcakes for this little girls party. I'm working on this at home since the bakery is clearly busy.

Prim's out with her friends, Peeta is working, and I'm stuck here making cupcake designs.

I decorate the cupcakes carefully, making sure not to mess anything up. They come out really well. Now I have too clean up and bring them to the bakery.

I wash everything that I used and then I put them back in the cabinets. I grab the boxes that I have to put the cupcakes in. I gently place all of the cupcakes in and I grab my car keys.

On my way to the bakery, a car nearly runs into me. He's so lucky that he didn't hit me because I would've hurt him so badly if he ruined these cupcakes.

I finally make it to the bakery. There is a bunch of people in the store so I just enter through the back door.

I go and put the cupcakes into the pickup room. I run right into Peeta.

"I thought I heard you in here" He says

"Well you thought right" I say giving him a kiss.

"You finish those cupcakes?"

"Yes, and I'm exhausted"

"I'm about to close the shop soon. I'll be at your house soon" He says

"Alright. See ya!" I say walking back to my car.

I automatically lay down on the sofa and pass out.

I feel two arms lift me up from the couch. I open my eyes a little and see Peeta. He places me on my bed and puts the covers on me. He gets into bed, gently, and leans over to kiss my forehead.

I fall asleep after that.

I wake up on the middle of the night because my phone rings. I groan and answer it.

"Is this Katniss Everdeen?" A woman's voice asks

"Yes" I say

"Your sister Prim has been injured in a car accident and we need you to come here now"

"WHAT?!" I scream into the phone, waking up Peeta.

"She's at East Jefferson Hospital, please come as soon as possible. Thank you" She says hanging up

"Katniss, what's wrong"

"Prims been in an accident"

* * *

"Hey Katniss." Prim says. She in a hospital bed. She doesn't look that damaged except for the black eye she has.

"Prim, what happened?"

"Stacey was driving, and the next thing I know a car randomly pulls up in front of us and crashes into us. I think the guy ran the red light" She sighs

I hug her tightly. Prim could've been dead! I don't know what I would be able to do with myself if that happened.

"Ms. Everdeen, you can take Prim home. We've made sure she is fine"

I nod. "Thank you" I say to the nurse

Prim starts to get up.

"Are you sure your ok?" I ask Prim

"I'm fine, I just need to take care of my eye. I'll be fine"

* * *

"Ok. My second attempt to sleep" I groan

"Come on Katniss" Peeta says holding out his arms

I don't resist to go straight into his arms. Laying in his arms, I slowly drift back to sleep.

My phone vibrates early in the morning making me upset. I scream in my pillow but stop when I realize that Peeta is here. I take my phone and get out of my bed and walk into the living room to talk.

It's mom.

"Katniss me and you are going to dinner tonight. Be there at seven" She tells me

"I have work at seven" I tell her

"Well work early today it's important that you be here to night" She demends then hangs up.

This time I don't resist the urge to scream. I needed to scream because everyone is driving me nuts. I haven't had sleep in a day and this woman expects me to drop everything and meet with her. I have bills too pay, friends to hang out with, orders to fill! I'm so tired of this.

I had to switch shifts with Peetas older brother. I barely got a good rest and Peeta was really upset at my mother for making me deal with all of this.

Work was fine as usual. I took naps during my breaks.

I walk into the restaurant my mom told me to meet her at. I see her with someone and they are both talking. I slowly walk over too her and the man.

She see me and looks at the guy. I sit down and realize that this guy is Gale. The guy I met at her office.

"So what did you want me here for?" I ask

"I wanted to schedule a date between you and Gale because I've heard that your single!" She says

"I'm not single! Who told you this?" I demand

"My good friend Snow, he knows a lot of people" She answers casually

"WellSnow is wrong because Peeta and I are perfectly happy and in love" I say

"Snow says that he is doing bad things Katniss. And we can not mess up your reputation!"

"Peeta is with me all the time! And tell your Snow friend to shut up. I'm so tired of you honestly. I could've been sleeping but no you had to drag your sorry ass to the phone to call me this morning when clearly I was busy. So don't call me unless you want to talk to Prim because I'm sick of you and I don't want anything to do with you!" I shout

Everyone in the restaurant is silent but I can really care less.

"Oh by the way, nice seeing you again Gale" I say being polite

"Don't call me again" I hiss at my mom.

And then I simply walk away.

My mothers an idiot.

**So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and I can't wait for the New Year to begin soon! Have a really great holiday and I'll make sure to update at least 2 more times this season. Alright see y'all later! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"And then she was like, well Snow says your doing bad things. I'm like who the heck is Snow and what is he a stalker?" I tell Peeta

"I don't see why she would listen to him. I mean I'm with you most of the time" He points out

"That's what I said! My mother is an idiot!"

He wraps his arms around my waist. I relax. He knows I'm stressed out with everything right now.

What did I do too get such an amazing boyfriend?

* * *

"Prim, do not burn down the house while we are gone!" I say too her seriously

"I'm not!"

Me and Peeta are going to New Orleans for two weeks because we want to have a mini vacation and we might want to move there. I really want to get out of Panem and start my own business dealing with my baking talent and Peeta wants too try out different things other than baking at his parents bakery. It's a good idea because I can see Prim a lot instead of driving back and forth from Panem to New Orleans and wasting gas. Plus I've always wanted to live in New Orleans, it's something about the city that attracts me.

Prim hugs me and waves me off. Peeta is outside putting our suitcases in my car. I can't wait to get to New Orleans.

* * *

We are officially here. We got a hotel room in the French Quarter. I immediately lay on the soft bed. I am tired. This first week out here we are going to have some fun and party at clubs but the second week we are getting serious and looking for houses/apartments and looking for a place to start my business.

"Finally, I've missed it here!" I say excited

"Me too. The city never gets boring"

"You know what never gets boring?"I ask him

"What?"

"This" I say grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him. He immediately starts kissing me back. He puts his hands on my waist.

I've been suspicious of Peeta lately. No I do not think he is cheating on me but I do think he is hiding something. I think Johanna knows something about it too.

I pull from our kiss. "Have you been keeping something from me?" I ask

"That was random, Katniss" He points out

I roll my eyes. "I know but your planning something. I can tell" I say

He smirks. "I'm not planning anything, Katniss" He says

I just let it go at that and give him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Peeta is taking me out too dinner tonight. It's Friday and our first half of our mini vacation is nearly over. Soon we have to start working and stuff. I can't wait to go to this restaurant Peeta is taking me.

I look through my suitcase, looking for a dress to wear. I finally find a light blue dress that I don't usually wear often. I lay my dress on the bed and quickly hop in the shower and wash my hair. I dry myself and my hair. I put on a T-shirt and shorts, for now, so I can do my makeup. After I finish with that I get my dress and put it on. Next I curl my hair a little and I go searching for some heels.

If I haven't mentioned it already, I am short. I'm so short that even Prim is a little bit taller than me. I have heels that make me a lot taller because I hate having to reach up to people. I usually have to stand on my toes to kiss Peeta. I hate being short.

I'm finally ready. I see Peeta enter the room. He looks very nice.

"Hey you!" I greet him

"You ready?" He asks

I smile and take his hand. "Yes"

Peeta takes me to this restaurant called the Cheese Cake Bistro. It's a dessert place and it is very fancy. We order some food and start talking.

"I can't wait to see if can find a house in New Orleans!" I say smiling

"Me too. I would love to send the rest of my life here"

"I really want to too. Can you imagine staying here for the rest of our life's?"

"Would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asks

"Of course I want too, Peeta! I can't imagine being with someone else" I say honestly

The next thing I know is seeing Peeta get on one knee and holding out a ring.

Now freeze this moment. This is a special moment. I decide my future with Peeta here and now. What he says to me brings tears to my eyes. I can tell he is nervous. I look at the ring and I look back at Peeta. I know he is really worried because I haven't answered him yet.

I know he thinks I'm going to say no.

I surprise myself

By saying

Yes.

**I really wasn't planning on writing this chapter like this. I had a different idea for this chapter but I surprised myself with what I wrote. If I'm not busy, I might update tomorrow. I hope you guys are happy that they want to move to New Orleans! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I hope everyone had a great New Year also! Make sure to Review because you guys inspire me too write this story! See you guys later! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I start crying tears of joy because Peeta proposed to me. I never thought that I would be the type to fall in love and get married.

Peeta takes my hand and slips the ring on my finger. I smile at him and give him a kiss and hug him. This is a perfect night.

* * *

"Hello?" Prim asks

"Prim can you keep a secret?" I ask

"Yea"

I take a deep breath. "Peeta proposed to me last night" I tell her

"HE WHAT? OH MY GOSH KATNISS! THIS IS SOO EXCITING!" she continues screaming through the phone.

"Oh my gosh. You need all kinda of things to get done! I know people that can help!" Prim says

"We are not getting married right away Prim. We are kinda busy looking for houses and stuff."

"Fine! Are yall atleast going to look at some houses today?" She asks

"Yes, we are! We have a lot to look at and then Peeta is going to look for a joband I have to figure out something"

"Ok but I can't wait for you too get back! We have soo much to talk about!"

* * *

The rest of the week we spend looking at houses. Soon we're back in Panem and me and Peeta are exhausted. As soon as we enter my house we go into my room and take a long nap.

Prim wakes me up later by shaking me awake.

"Ugh, go too sleep Prim" I groan

"Katniss it's only 6pm! We have a lot of things too plan!" She says excited

"What do we have too plan?"

"Your wedding date! And we have to get a wedding planner and we have to find dresses and-"

"We will do that bit after I finish sleeping" I say

That's when Peeta decides to get up.

"Hey Prim" He says

"Hey my future brother-in-law!" She greets. "I can't wait for my sister to be a future Mrs. Mellark. Oh my gosh it's all so exciting!" She squeals

I get out of the bed and drag Prim out of my room and lock my door. I climb back into the bed with Peeta.

"You can't stay in there forever!" I hear Prim yell

I'm glad Prim is excited but I really just want to sleep. I can tell Peeta does too.

* * *

"Ok Katniss, you will not get married this summer because your busy, you can't married in the fall because I'm going to be busy with school so I wouldn't be able to be there, I know you will not like getting married when its cold so winter is totally out, so it looks like you'll be have a wedding in the spring!" Prim says talking to me quickly

"Umm ok?" I say

"It should be in April! April is an awesome month for weddings!"

"Ok Prim"

"The wedding would be in about 11 months, that gives us a lot of time too plan this whole thing! My best friend Katie has a cousin named Annie and she is a fabulous wedding planner. She will get everything to be perfect!"

"I'm going to need Annie's business card then"

"Oh I have it it's in my room somewhere" Prim says rushing too her room.

Prim is really serious and excited about this wedding. She already gave me a month the wedding is going to be in and she possibly got me a wedding planner. That was quick.

* * *

Today me and Peeta are going to meet Annie. I called her yesterday since Prim gave me her business card. She sounded excited and wanted to meet me and Peeta right away.

I wake up feeling a little sick but I ignore the feeling. Peeta gets up too fix some pancakes. I start getting dressed. I put on a yellow shirt and some black jeans.

My sick feeling comes back a lot stronger. Luckily I'm in the bathroom so I lift up the toilet seat and throw up. I flush the toilet and wipe my face and brush my teeth again. I don't normally get sick.

I ignore what just happened and look for some shoes too wear.

Most of my shoes are heels but I don't feel like wearing any today so I grab some sneakers.

I walk in the kitchen and give Peeta a quick kiss and grab a plate of pancakes.

Today is going to be a busy day.

I hope I don't get sick again.

I don't want Peeta to worry about me.

But then I remember something.

I'm late this month for my period. But I've always had irregular periods anyway. So I try not to worry.

But it is a possibility

That I could be

Pregnant.

**Well I'm sure that will surprise y'all This was another chapter that I wasn't planning on writing this way. I surprised myself again. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter! See y'all later! Make sure to Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hello, I'm Annie! You must be Katniss and Peeta" Annie greets us

"Hi Annie" Me and Peeta say at the same time.

We met Annie at a restaurant too talk about the wedding.

"It's really nice too meet you when are y'all planning to get married?" She asks

"Somewhere in April" I say

"Ok that gives us a lot of time for planning the wedding!"

As she starts explaining some things too us, I feel sick again.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" I say getting up and rushing to the ladies restroom.

As soon as I'm in I rush to a toilet and throw up. That's the second time today. Maybe I'm pregnant? I really need figure this out.

I flush the toilet and grab some paper towels and wipe my face. I walk back to our table. I see Peeta and Annie talking.

"Sorry about that" I apologize

Annie smiles. "Don't worry about it"

* * *

Peeta goes to work. Prim is with her friends which leaves me alone. It's the perfect time to figure out if I'm pregnant.

I grab my car keys and drive to the nearest store and buy a pregnancy test.

As soon as I get back home I go into the bathroom and take test. Now I just have too wait three minutes. It seems like forever waiting for the three minutes to pass. I finally check the test. It's positive. Crap. Maybe I should buy another test? But I bought the most accurate one I could find.

I take one more look at it and throw it away.

I'm not even married yet and I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell Peeta? I know he wants kids but we have a wedding to plan and I'm going to be pregnant. At least the baby will be born before the wedding, I think?

I sigh and try not to think about it. I'll tell Peeta later tonight after we eat dinner.

* * *

"Hey babe" I say to Peeta as he walks in.

"Hey" He says giving me a quick kiss on the lips

"I made dinner"

He smiles. "What did you make?"

"Just some chicken, rice, and peas. I've been wanting chicken so I made some!"

He nods and goes too change his clothes. Prim walks in soon and starts talking.

"Hey Katniss! How did you like Annie?" Prim asks

"She's nice. I'm going to like have her as the wedding planner"

She smiles but then frowns. "Katniss, you know you have to tell mom that your getting married" She reminds me.

"I know. I don't think I'm inviting her to the wedding. I don't want any drama on a special day"

"That's fine with me but make sure she knows that your getting married" She says walking to her room.

I sigh. I walk into my room and go straight into the bathroom. I take a shower. I start feeling a little dizzy I I get out the shower and sit on the bathroom floor for a second before I get up. I put on one of Peeta's t-shirts and some shorts. I walk into the kitchen and fix my food onto my plate and start eating. I'm really hungry.

I finish my food and go lay down in my bed. I wait for Peeta to come lay down with me but he's in the shower. I have to tell him. I hope he won't be mad at me.

He steps out of the bathroom and comes to lay next to me.

"We have to get up at noon for work" He says

"I know, I'm just too tired for working" I say

"I've noticed. You seem more tired lately"

"Well... Umm...there's a reason for that"

"What is it?"

"Impregnant" I say quickly

He's silent. I don't look at him directly until he makes me look at him.

"What did you say" he says softly

"I said I'm pregnant"

He looks at me and he suddenly has this big grin on his face. He kisses me and gives me a hug.

"Are you serious?" He asks

"Yes"

* * *

Peeta is really excited for the baby. Seeing his excitement made me excited. When we told Prim, I swear Prim screamed so loudly that I'm sure everyone in our neighborhood heard.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt! I can't wait for you too have that baby! I can't wait to babysit it and cuddle with it and play with it! This is so much news! My big sister is having a baby! And she getting married too!" She says excited

"You wanna see something?" I ask Prim

She nods. I go into my room and find the ultrasound picture. Me and Peeta went to the doctors earlier today. I'm about eight weeks pregnant and our baby is healthy.

It was unreal seeing our baby on a screen.

I walk back to Prim and show her the picture.

"That's the baby" I say pointing to it

"Awww! It's so tiny!"

* * *

"Come on Katniss! Just call her!" Prim begs me

"No I will not! I told her I will never call her again because she's so freaking annoying!"

"Katniss, she is going to find out anyway! You know she has a Facebook and she knows a lot of your friends. She will stalk your page and your friends and she will find out and she will be even more mad. Just tell her!"

I sigh. "Mom is a stalker"

My phone vibrates. Of course it's mom. She probably found out. Stalker.

I sigh and answer it. "Hello?"

"Katniss your getting married to him?And are you pregnant?" She asks

"Yes"

"This baby is going to be messed up"She says angrily

I haven't even had the baby yet and she's telling me how it's going too be. I calm myself down and reply calmly.

"You're telling me you think that you future grandchild is going to be messed up? Wow I can tell your going to be a great grandma" I say sarcastically

"It's going to be messed up because of him!"

"His name is Peeta and Peeta is the greatest guy ever. Your just mad that I actually have an awesome relationship and you didn't because you messed up by cheating on dad and you want me too be as miserable as you. Well mom I'm sorry to say you failed. Now if you ever want too meet your grandchild when he or she is born change your attitude towards Peeta. Goodbye"

I hang up the phone. She's probably going to call me a lot.

Oh well.

**Sorry if this is not a really good chapter. I just got back too school and I kinda have good news! I actually did well on all of my exams except for math. I'm a A/B student but math ruins that for me. I didn't totally fail my math exam but I didn't do so well either but atleast I still have my IPhone and my computer so I can still update! I might not update next week because I have a choir thing but I can possibly update Sunday. I know this chapter kinda sucked and I'm sorry for that if you think it's suckish. If any of y'all want a certain thing in the story just review to tell me what you would like to see in the story and I'll find a way to put it in there. So see you guys later!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I don't feel like getting up!" I complain

"Come on. We have to open the bakery today" Peeta says

"Fine" I groan. I carefully get out off of the bed and grab my work cloths. I get dressed really quickly and grab a breakfast bar.

"Your not just eating that for breakfast are you?" Prim asks

"Yea I don't have time to fix anything for breakfast"

"You can't just eat a breakfast bar! Your feeding two people now. Eat the breakfast bar and when you get to the bakery make sure you eat something there" She says. Prim turns around and goes back into her room.

Prims right. I'm still getting used too this being pregnant thing. Atleast I'll have two people constantly reminding me. I am already a bad mother.

I sigh and grab my wallet and my keys. Peeta comes from behind me and kisses my cheek.

"You ready for work?" He asks grabbing the car keys

"Sure" I say

* * *

Work was pretty easy today. I finished orders from clients and Peeta worked up front.

I walk up front and see Peeta checking the cash register. I start to clean the counter. We have to wait for Mr. And Mrs. Mellark too get here for their shift. Me and Peeta end up talking about our baby and the wedding.

Finally after ten minutes, they finally come.

"Wait a second Katniss and Peeta!" Mr. Mellark says

We turn around and face them.

"Since y'all are planning to move to New Orleans, we were wondering if you guys would like to start another Mellark's bakery?" Mrs. Mellarks asks

"I like that idea," I say. I look at Peeta and I can tell he wants to try it out.

"We can handle it" Peeta says

* * *

"I'm going to spoil this child. Seriously once I find out what gender it is I'm am going too buy everything!" Johanna says

"Jo, I'm surprised that your really excited" I say honestly

"I know. It isn't like me but I like children. I don't like people our age," She says getting up to turn on the tv. "I'm pretty sure this child is going to be the cutest thing ever. I mean you got to admit men love your looks and girls are jealous of you and Peeta is everything a girl wants. Y'all would make a perfect baby"

"No one was ever jealous of me ever!" I say surprised

"Umm yes they were! You remember Glimmer Kates? She only hated you because she knew you are gorgeous," Johanna insists

"She hated me because I hung out with Peeta!"

"That was one reason"

"Alright if you say so?" I say giving up

She sits on the couch and puts her feet on the small table in front of it.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asks

"I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Just put it on a movie or something" I suggest

Johanna flips through a bunch of channels looking for something to watch.

"Oh Jo! I forgot to tell you how my mom was calling me twenty times too try to scold me about having a baby with Peeta," I say rolling my eyes

"Your moms a pain. I don't know why she doesn't like Peeta!" Johanna says

"I don't know why either! Everyone likes Peeta"

* * *

Johanna spent the night with me watching random movies. We ended up staying up till 1am watching tv. She decided to spend the night so she passed out on the couch. Peeta had work tonight so he's probably gonna get home soon.

I walk into my room. I turn on the lamp and search for my phone. I finally find it and go sit on the bed.

I start playing some games on my phone because I'm not tired and I am bored.

Soon I hear the front door open. Finally Peeta's home. Now I might be able to sleep. I patiently wait for him too come into our room so we can sleep. He's probably giving Johanna an extra blanket. He's so sweet. He finally comes into the room. He's surprised to see me up.

"What are you doing up?" He asks

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to wait for you," I say shrug

He nods and gets in the bed with me. I lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me. I feel so safe in Peeta's arms. I can tell he is going to be a perfect dad. I wonder how I'll be like as a mom. I hope I'm a good parent. I'm so afraid that my own kid won't like me.

I feel Peeta rub my back. He must really want me too get so rest. I guess I should.

"Goodnight Peeta" I say yawning

"Goodnight Katniss"

**I spent all weekend writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I should update sometime this week. Make sure too review. Oh and also I need baby names for the baby. And I need to know if you want a baby girl or a boy. See y'all later! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Me, Peeta, and Johanna meet up with Annie at her office. She already has the plans for the wedding ready but we still have things to buy and the wedding is not until April anyway.

"Hi Katniss, Peeta, Johanna!" She says cheerfully

"Hey Annie!" We reply

"Ok Katniss since your having the baby in February we aren't going to get your dress until March. So you and me are going to do some shopping," She smiles

I smile back and then she continues to speak. "And we still have to pick a location for the wedding. I know y'all are planning to move to New Orleans and that's only an hour away from Panem so I was thinking you can have it at City Park because I know y'all want a wedding outside."

"I like that idea. City Parks nice." I say

"Yea, it would be perfect for you two!" Johanna says

"Great"

* * *

"Does Annie have a boyfriend?" Johanna asks me as we leave

"Not that I know of. She looks pretty single"

She smirks. "Perfect! I know a guy she would like!" She says excitedly

I groan. "Your trying to get Finnick with her, huh?" I ask

"Finnick is lonely. He hasn't found anyone yet and I'm sure he would like Annie" She says shrugging her shoulders

Finnick is Me, Johanna, and Peeta's best friend. Finnick is very very attractive and every girl likes him except for me and Johanna. The only problem is girls like him only for his looks and it's annoying too him. He still hasn't found the right girl yet. Maybe we should introduce him too Annie?

"I guess we can try?" I say too Johanna

* * *

"Katniss!" Prim shouts

"What?" I say

" Come on! Peeta's waiting in the car. We have too find what gender the baby is!

I'm 19 weeks now. My doctor told me that I can know what gender my baby is going to be.

We finally moved to New Orleans. It's a cool September day here. Prim is missing one class because she really wants to know what the baby is.

"I'm coming!" I say getting my phone

I quickly get into the front seat of the car and Peeta drives off. I have a little baby bump! Peeta and Prim think its so cute. I like rubbing my little baby bump. I do it a lot.

We finally get to the hospital and we make our way into the waiting room. Thirty minutes pass before they call us in a room.

"I'm nervous," I whisper to Peeta

He holds my hand and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Don't be nervous . Everything is fine" he reassures me

"Hello Katniss! Hello Peeta. And you must be Prim"Dr. Ramsey greets us

"Hi doctor. Nice too see you again" I say shaking her hand

"Hello doctor" Prim and Peeta say

"Ok Katniss are you ready?" She asks

I shrug my shoulders. "Sure?"

"Alright just lay down right here"

I do what she tells me too do. Peeta comes to stand next too me, Prim is sitting down watching.

"Alright, I'm going to rub the gel on your stomach. It might be a little cold," She warns me

I nod. She rubs the gel on my stomach then turns on the machine. She uses the transducer too see the baby.

"She looks pretty healthy too me," She says

"Wait did you just say she?" Prim asks

Dr. Ramsey smiles. "Yep. Congratulations! You're having a baby girl!"

* * *

As soon as we get home, Peeta goes into our future baby girls room and starts painting it. Yes, he brought a bunch of paint. I can't wait to see how it comes out. Prim can't stop talking about the baby.

"Katniss, I like the name Cassia, Corri, or Alexis! It's perfect names for her!"

"Prim, I'm not naming her until she's here. A name is going to pop up in my head after she is born"

"Fine Katniss! Alright I got to go back to my dorm. See ya later!" She says getting her purse and walking out the door.

I decide I want to look at pictures from high school. It's random but I miss the high school days.

I go into my room and look for a box that says "High School". I finally find it and open it up.

High School was my favorite part of my life. It was me Peeta and Johanna together throughout high school.

I take out a picture. It's a picture of me and Johanna in our swimsuits but Johanna is pushing me into the water.

_*Flashback*_

_"Katniss!" Johanna screams_

_I quickly stand up and roll my eyes. "What is it Jo?"_

_"It's freaking hot out here and your sunbathing when you could be enjoying the nice cold water!" She says_

_"The water is too cold Jo! I'm not going in right now" I say turning around too walk back to my chair_

_She catches me completely of guard when she pushes me straight into the pool. When I come up from the water I see Peeta holding a camera. Johanna is laughing her butt off._

_"Peeta you seriously did not just take a picture of that?" I groan_

_"Oh but I did!" He smirks and puts down the camera and jumps into the pool. He swims underneath me and lifts me up so that my legs are on his shoulders._

_"Put me down Peeta!" I yell but I end up laughing_

_"Ok" He says flinging me off of his shoulders which leads me too be dropped in water again. Johanna is still laughing but she joins us in the pool._

_"You guys are lucky that I love y'all because I would do horrible things to you," I say trying to keep a straight face. I end up laughing again._

I take one more look at the picture and smile back at the memory. I'll look at more tomorrow. I put the box back into my closet and literally climb into bed. It's time for me too take a nap. I've been very tired lately. I grab my pillow and kinda hug it. I can't wait for Peeta to join me for my nap. I love when he's by my side

Always

**So I did like skip ahead to Katniss being 5 months pregnant. I might start doing some high school memories for some chapters. I had fun writing tht flashback in the chapter so I might be doing that a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure too Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Peeta," I whisper too him trying to shake him awake.

"Mmhmm" He says groaning

"I'm hungry" I say quickly

"At 3am?" He says rubbing his eyes

"Yes," I say seriously

"Well what do you want?" He asks

"Umm...I want a milkshake," I say after thinking about it.

"Alright," He says getting out the bed and putting on a shirt and some pants. "I'll be right back," He says kissing my forehead.

It takes Peeta 10 minutes too come back with a vanilla milkshake.

I smile a big smile. "Thanks babe!" I say giving him a kiss on the lips and taking the milkshake out of his hands. I start sucking it down quickly because I really wanted this milkshake. After I finish I start too get up to throw it away but Peeta stops me.

"I'll throw it away," He says

I roll my eyes and hand him the empty container. He throws it away and lays back in the bed with me. Soon we both drift off too sleep.

* * *

Johanna drove too New Orleans today too see me and Peeta. Peeta's at work right now though so that leaves me and Johanna hanging out at my house.

"Hey Jo?" I say

"What?" She says walking over to me

"So I found our high school pictures! You wanna look through it?" I ask

"Sure," She says shrugging

We go into my room and I go into my closet and grab the box.

"How could such a tiny girl pick up a box that weights more then her?" Johanna jokes

"Leave my shortness alone Jo!" I say rolling my eyes

I set the box down and open it. I pull out a picture of me and Peeta at my house. We're in front of my house. We're on the ground. I'm on top off him smiling and he looks excited as well.

"Oh my gosh I remember this!" Johanna smirks "You were soo excited that day,"

_*FlashBack*_

_"Jo! Guess what!" I say with the widest grin ever_

_"What you smiling about Brainless?"_

_"Ok Peeta doesn't know this yet but my dad wants too take me and Peeta too California for half of the summer! He already talked to Peetas mom and dad about it. I get too tell Peeta!" I yell out_

_"Nice! I have to babysit for half the summer, I'm saving for a car." Johanna says as we start walking too my house._

_"Can you believe sophomore year went by so quickly?" I asks_

_"I'm glad it's over. Now only two more years until we are free from this school!" She says smirking_

_"I know right. Although this year we have too take the ACT too get into good colleges-" I start_

_"We are not going into that Katniss" She says cutting me off_

_I laugh. "Sorry!"_

_I see Peeta waiting on my porch for me. I can barely contain my excitement. I start running towards him. I'm sure he notices me running._

_"Watch out Peeta! Shorty's running to you at full speed!" Johanna yells to Peeta._

_"I'm not that short!" I yell but I keep running._

_I jump on Peeta which causes us to fall down. We laugh but then I remember the news I wanted too tell him._

_"Peeta my dads taking us too California for half of the summer!" I say excitedly_

_"Are you serious?" He asks. His eyes light up. I can't help too smile even wider_

_"Yes!"_

_Then I hear a snap of a camera and we both look in Johanna's direction._

_"Did you take a picture of us?" I ask_

_"Yea. I couldn't resist! It was a cute picture!" She says smirking_

_Me and Peeta blush. I get off of him and we both get up._

"Oh I remember how awkward it was when you told us that it was a cute picture of you two" I roll my eyes

"What was awkward?" We hear a voice say

We turn around and see Peeta. I hold up the picture of me and him. He looks at it carefully and smiles at the memory.

"I mean I knew you two would end up together. I was hinting at y'all but you two would get so awkward if I said that you looked cute in a picture!" Johanna says dramatically

"I mean of course it would get awkward! I mean it was pretty clearly that we somewhat had a crush on each other in high school" I admit

"Especially that time after Senior prom when you two almost kissed. If I hadn't walked into the room you two would have already been together throughout college!"

"That's true," Peeta says

_*FlashBack*_

_It's Prom and I'm sitting outside being a loner. This is not how I wanted Prom too go like. My date got sick and I couldn't ask Peeta because Clove Anders asked him out. I shouldn't have come in the first place. I can feel some tears roll down my cheeks. Why out of all dances my last school dance is sucking? And why do I care?_

_"Katniss?" I hear him say_

_"Yes Peeta?" I say trying too wipe the tears from my eyes._

_"What's wrong?" He asks_

_"My date got sick and I have no one too talk too,"_

_"I'm talking too you" He says_

_"No duh! But you have a date that you should be with!"_

_"Clove? She hanging with her friends. I think she only asked me because she just wanted too show off that I was her date or whatever" He shrugs_

_"I didn't even get too dance with anyone!"_

_He looks at me for a second and stands up. He reaches his hand towards me and says "may I have this dance?"_

_I smile. My best friend goes out of his way to make me happy._

_I take his hand and stand up. He pulls me close too him and we start slow dancing._

_Then I don't know why or how but I think we looked at each others eyes and we both sorta leaned in towards each other but that is ruined by Johanna._

_"Katniss! Peeta! I've been looking for you guys! Dude Glimmer Kate's is making a fool of herself on the dance floor! You need to see this!" She says grabbing our hands._

_Me and Peeta look at each other and I think we silently agreed too forget about what could've happened._

"Damn me and my poor timings," Johanna mumbles

I laugh at her and go sit on Peetas lap.

"Atleast were together now," I smile and give him a kiss

Thank God for small favors

**Enjoy! Hope this wasn't boring! Make sure too review. I might write one more chapter today! See y'all later.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ok just one more picture!" Johanna says

"But I'm hungry!" I complain

"We'll do this real quick," She begs

"Fine," I say. I roll my eyes and grab a picture out of the box

"Oh gosh! Y'all look so cute in this picture!" She says

It's a picture of me and Peeta. Peeta's giving me a piggy back ride.

_*Flashback*_

_"My legs are killing me! Coach Tammy needs too cut that crap out with running 20 laps!" I complain_

_"Hey! You were the one that wanted to join track!" Johanna says holding up her hands_

_"I know I joined track but last year we didn't have too run that many laps. Our gym is huge and she's making us run that much! We did like 12 laps each practice last year," I groan_

_"See Peeta," Johanna says turning too him. "This is why I don't run! You end up being in pain just like Katniss!"_

_He laughs at Johanna and then turns too me. "You need a lift?" He asks_

_"Sure!" I say making my way over too Peeta. I climb on his back and hold on too him tightly because I don't want to fall._

_"Don't choke me Kat," Peeta says_

_"Sorry!" I say loosing my grip_

_I like having piggy back rides from Peeta because its so comfortable._

_"I might quit because I don't know if I can handle 20 laps a practice!" I say_

_"I would have never joined!" Johanna shrugs_

_"That's because you are lazy! Even Peeta is in a sport!"_

_"Yep! You gotta love wrestling" He smirks_

_"Wait guys stay right where y'all are standing!" She says going through her bag_

_"Why?" Me and Peeta ask_

_She takes out her camera. "Take a picture so we can add it into our collection!" She begs_

_"Fine!" Me and Peeta groan then smile for the camera._

_"Aww! Y'all are just adorable together!" She gushes_

_Awkward..._

_I suddenly get uncomfortable on his back. When we are near my house I slide off and grab my keys._

_"Come on guys," I mumble, opening the door._

_Freaking Johanna ruins a lot of things. Just when me and Peeta were forgetting about that "almost kiss" at the dance she has too say we are adorable. Things are going to be awkward for a while. Why can't it just be normal like always?_

"Alright now can we go eat! I have two people too feed! Me and my baby girl!" I say loudly

"Alright come on Katniss!" She says smirking

We end up at the mall because Johanna wants too start shopping for my baby girl. So I have a milkshake in my hand and I'm listening to Johanna talk.

"You thought of any names yet?" She asks

"I'm not worrying about any name until this baby is born" I answer

She rolls her eyes and then she drags me into this store. "Ok Im am hooking you up with baby cloths, and diapers! Your gonna have to get all the other stuff!" She tells me

"Thanks Jo!" I say. Jo starts looking around the store. I follow her and listen to her talk about the baby cloths. We end up with four bags full of cloths.

"Dang Jo! When you said you were gonna hook me up with cloths you really meant it!" I say surprised

"I mean what I say. Don't sound so surprised," She gives me a weird look

Thank you Johanna.

* * *

"I wonder what she's gonna look like?" I wonder when I'm at home eating dinner with Johanna and Peeta.

"She's gonna look just like her mom. Very beautiful." Peeta states

"No she gonna look like you! She gonna have your blonde hair and blue eyes. It's just perfect!" I insist

"Um no," Johanna cuts in. "We will see what she looks like when she gets here! Then we can debate on who she looks more like!" Johanna finishes, then stuffs some spaghetti in her mouth.

"Good spaghetti Peet!" She complements him

"Thanks"

* * *

"See you tomorrow Jo!" I wave goodbye to her

"Bye!" She waves at us then gets into her truck

I watch as she drives off. Then I close the front door. I turn too Peeta and look at him. He's the one too lean in first and I meet him halfway. We kiss for awhile and then pull away.

"I've been waiting to kiss you. You know how Jo is," Peeta smirks

"I know exactly how she is," I say rolling my eyes. I press my lips on him again. We pull away once more and go sit on the couch. We cuddle and start talking.

"I wonder how it would be like if we dated back in high school?" I say looking at him

"It would be very different if we admitted that we were in love with each other," Peeta says

"I wish we realized it sooner," I pout

"I mean I'm sure things would be very different,"

"Me too but instead of focusing on the past, lets just think about the present. You, me, and our future daughter" He says hugging me

I smile at him "Yes and when she comes we can finally hold her and adore her and hug her. I just want this pregnancy too go by quickly so she's in my arms!"

Peeta chuckles. "You never were patient," He says running his fingers through my hair

"I know. I'm pretty sure I get that from my dad," I shrug

I start rubbing my belly. I want these months too go by very quickly.

**Sorry if it was a boring chapter. I was busy this weekend with my winter formal and some parties I had to go to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you didn't. Make sure to Review! She y'all later!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

December 30 2013

"I'm huge!" I complain to Johanna

"Don't worry. You got two more months until you have her," She says

"Why do you look so tired?" She asks

"Because she's been kicking me all night. I mean it doesn't hurt but it really keeps me up! She's so calm during the day but its like she wants me to stay awake with her at night!"

"Don't worry-"

"Don't say that again!" I snap at her

She shrugs and looks at her phone. She knows how weird my moods are so she doesn't pay any attention to me.

"The worst thing is that I have to stay at home! I've gotten so big that I can't really work at the bakery unless Peeta brings orders home! I hate not being able to move around and work!" I pout

"You like working too much," She says looking at me weirdly

"I like having things to do. I can't stand to sit around all day doing nothing!"

"You already know I'm the complete opposite of that," Johanna smirks

I groan. I feel my baby kick and I smile.

"Looks like someone woke up!" I say in a weird voice

"Stop talking to your stomach Katniss!"

"Im talking to my baby! I can talk to her if I want too!"

"It's weird,"

"Whatever,". I roll my eyes

I pull myself up from the chair I was sitting on and walk in the kitchen.

"Where are you going brainless?"

"To the kitchen. I'm hungry!"

I hear Johanna get up and walk into the kitchen.

"I'll get whatever you need just go sit down,"

"I can do it. I'm pregnant not crippled!"

"Go sit down,"

I groan

And go back to the chair I was sitting on. I'm so tried of sitting around all day.

* * *

"Hey Kat," Peeta greets me then gives me a kiss

"Stop kissing in front of me. Y'all may be cute together but I don't want too see y'all make out!" Johanna sighs

"We weren't making out...yet" I answer her back

Peeta smirks and Johanna groans at us.

I feel Peeta give me a quick hug and his hands go to my belly. He probably wants to feel her kick again. She been kicking all day so hopefully she won't kick me tonight when I try to sleep.

I feel her kick. Peeta smiles when he feels it. I smile back at him because he looks so cute when he smiles.

"Jesus Katniss, you really want this girl to be happy!" She says when I show her all of the toys and baby items we bought

"Of course! I want to spoil her! So does Peeta. He really can't wait to get his hands on her!"

"I can't wait to hold her either. I'm kinda afraid how your gonna act when you go into labor," She says making a face

"I think Peetas afraid that I might break his hand!" I joke

"You probably will. I hate seeing a mad Katniss," She says seriously

* * *

January 29 2013

"Six more days," I say excitedly to Peeta and Johanna

February 4th is when I'm supposed to have her. I'm very excited and very nervous at the same time. I can feel her kicking me. She's probably ready to get out herself.

"She kicking me like crazy today!" I groan.

"Don't worry Kat, only a few more days," Peeta reassures me

"I know, I'm just so nervous and excited and I just want this to be over so we can meet her and so we can get married. That reminds me, we have to meet with Annie after she born because I have to go dress shopping and you need a new tux and-"

"Brainless! Chill out! Your rambling again," Johanna says rolling her eyes

"Sorry," I mumble to myself

* * *

"Oww!"I say rubbing my head

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks very worried

"My head is killing me," I say relaxing

"Do you need anything?" Peeta asks

"I'm fine right now,"

Peeta's been very nervous. He try's not to show it because he doesn't want me to notice it. But I notice it.

"Hey people," I hear Johanna say as she enters.

"Hi Jo," I sigh. "Why are you here?" I ask

"Because I want to be here when your water breaks"

I raise an eyebrow. "Umm... Why?" I ask

She shrugs. "It looks cool on tv,"

Umm... Well then..

**Ok so this chapter kinda sucked. Let me explain why. So I started writing this on Friday. I was very excited to write but my "friend" was texting me mean things so I was really sad this weekend and my spirit went down so I really lost my inspiration to write. So yea. Oh and I picked Katniss to give birth on the 4th of February because I like video games and I watch them on YouTube and my two favorite gamers started dating on February 4th 2012. Yea it's a little cheesy but I think it's kinda cute. So i am updating this story on February 4th. So I will see you guys soon. Make sure to Review! See y'all later! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

February 3rd 2013

So they make me stay in the bed all day because they are afraid that I might fall or something or I might get bad cramps. This little girl is kicking me like crazy today. Peeta and Johanna just sit in the room with me talking to me and making sure I'm comfortable and crap.

"Can I get up now?" I ask. I ask them this every ten minutes.

"No. You need to stay put," Johanna says

"Can I get up?" I ask again

"No!"

"Can I-"

"No! You can't get up!"

"Relax! I was asking if you can get me a drink?" I say calmly

"Oh sure," She says standing up.

She starts walking but then slips on a rug. This causes me to burst out into laughter. Her face was priceless.

"Kat, calm down." Peeta tells me.

I'm in the middle of my laughing fit when I hear a pop and I feel something warm running down my legs.

"Oh my gosh! It looks just like that on tv!" Johanna laughs

"Stop laughing Jo! We have to take her to the hospital!" Peeta says looking at me.

"Hey guys! Umm shut up for a minute. Peeta can you get my overnight cloths, Johanna get the carseat, and someone needs to help me to the car," I say calmly

After they handle all of that, Peeta and Johanna help me into the car. That when I start feeling the contractions.

"Crap, that hurts!" I moan

"Are you alright?!" Peeta and Johanna ask at the same time.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!"

* * *

"I swear to God, someone in here better give me some medication! I'm in all kinds if pain!" I yell at the nurse

"Miss, Calm down-" The nurse starts

"I don't freaking wanna calm down! You try giving birth to a child! It feels like hell!"

"There she goes," Johanna says smirking

"Shut up Jo!"

She laughs. Then I turn to Peeta. He can't avoid my rage. No one can.

"You were the one that knocked me up! If I live through this, Imma show you what it's like giving birth" I threaten him

"Nurse can you get her that medicine soon?" Peeta asks

Everyone is aggravating the crap out of me.

"AHH!" I yell as I feel another contraction

"Why isn't she out if me yet?" I ask Peeta and Johanna

"Because you aren't fully dilated," Johanna groans

"It's 3 am in the freaking morning! I should be giving birth so I can have my child and go home!" I cry

"Don't cry Katniss," Peeta says rubbing my back

"I just want to meet her!" I sob

"Kat, just go to sleep right now. She'll be here soon enough,"

I nod my head and try to get comfortable on the hospital bed.

"I Can't sleep!" I moan

"Geez Kat! Now you can't sleep! You surly was asleep when I accidently stepped on your head at the second grade sleep over!" Johanna jokes

"I was a deep sleeper back then! I'm an adult now getting ready to give birth to a child!"

"Katniss don't stress yourself," Peeta tells me. "Johanna don't mess with Katniss,"

"Where is my sister?!" I demand

"I called her Katniss. She can't make it because she has a make up exam she has to take. She said she'll come see us when we get back home,"

I groan. Oh what a night.

* * *

Mrs. Everdeen it looks like your fully dilated!" My doctor tells me

"Umm.. Ok?"

"Alright we are going to get ready to deliver," She says seriously.

"Wait really? Because I've been in hell these whole 7 hours!"

She ignores what I said and gets nurses. I look at Peeta then at Johanna. Johanna has a smirk on her face.

"This is not funny Jo! I'm about to give birth to a baby! It feels freaking painful!"

I feel the doctor fixing me up and moving me into a position. I feel like hell right now.

"Alright, looks like its time!" She says

Johanna moves behind the nurses and the doctor while Peeta comes to stand next to me. He holds my hand. I hope I don't break it when I'm pushing this girl out of me.

"Alright Katniss, were going to start pushing. Don't push until I tell you to"

I kinda nod. I'm ready for this, I think. I mean being a parent shouldn't be that bad?

I feel a contraction and it hurts like hell. I squeeze Peetas hand hard.

"Push!" My doctor tells me

So I do. If I thought my contractions hurt like hell, They were like a walk in the park compared to this. I'm sure Peeta is in a lot of pain right now because I'm squeezing the hell out of his hand.

"I see her head," I hear Johanna tell me

"Push again," The doctor tells me

I push even harder this time.

"This is so awesome!" Johanna says

"Shut the hell up Jo!" I yell at her

The doctor tells me to push on more time. Finally I hear a cry and I know she's here. Peeta goes to cut the cord. In so glad this is all over with.

The doctor walks over to me with her in her arms. She gives her to me. Finally I meet my baby girl.

"So what do you want to name her?" Peeta asks me

I look at her carefully. I study her features. I want her to have the perfect name.

Then it hits me.

"Makayla Avery Mellark"

"I love it," Peeta says

"Makayla is perfect for her," Johanna says. "But I'm going to nickname her Mickey!" She says staring at her

"She's so adorable,"

* * *

3 days later

We are finally home. After hours of labor pains and days of being at the hospital, we are home. Prim was sitting on our porch waiting for us as we were driving into our garage.

"Let me see her!" Prim rushes to the car

"Sssshhh, she's sleeping," I say, carefully unbuckling her and pick her up trying not to disturb her. Peeta opens the door for me and we walk inside the house.

Prim walks right next to me, sneaking looks at Makayla's face.

"She has your face," She whispers

"She doesn't have my eyes. Her eyes are just like Peeta's,"

I go into her room and place her in her crib.

"She's so gorgeous!" Prim says

"I know,"

"When can I babysit her? Because you know you and Peeta are going to be busy working and I will be glad to help out! Plus you have the wedding in 2 months so your going to be busy with Annie and you need a day to go dress shopping and-" Prim rambles

"Yes you can babysit but not for a while," I tell her

She nods and continues to look at Makayla.

I hear Peeta come in. "You wanna eat while she's asleep?" He asks me

"Sure," I shrug following him into the kitchen

Me and Peeta wake up to the sound of soft whimper coming from Makayla's room. She's probably hungry.

"I'll get her," I volunteer

Before he can object, I hope out of the bed and walk into her room.

"Hey Mickey," I whisper to her

"You hungry?" I say picking her up. Then I realize why she's cranky.

"Did you make a stinky?" I ask knowing she can't answer me

I fix her up and put a new diaper on her. I sit down with her in my rocking chair and hold her. I hum while waiting for her to fall asleep. Once I hear her soft snores I place her back in the crib and go back into my room. I climb back into bed and cuddle with Peeta until I fall asleep again.

* * *

"Hey brainless! Hey Pete!" Johanna says sitting on our bed

"Jo, It's 6 am in the morning! What are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm here to remind you that we have to meet up with Annie tomorrow to discuss wedding plans,"

"I already know that" I groan

She shrugs. "Where's Mickey?" She asks

And thats when we hear her start crying.

Freaking Johanna.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I had to kinda rush it because I have math homework and I have a lot of essays to type for school. Blah blah blah. Anyway a lot of people have been asking why Mrs. Everdeen hates Peeta. Well you will find out in later chapters. The explanation is coming soon. So anyway make sure to review and I'll be back soon! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Makayla is a such a quiet child. I wonder if that's normal? She rarely cries throughout the day, it's only at night when she gets cranky.

She starting to look more and more like Peeta everyday, in my eyes. I notice the features that he and she share. Peeta says that she looks like me.

"Mickey! What are you doing?" I ask her.

She's looking at me cross eyed. The doctor told me she would do this. It's a thing a lot of newborns do.

She keeps her eyes open all the time, except for when she goes to sleep. I guess she really likes to try to see things.

I pick her up and walk around the house. I'm waiting for Peeta to come home. I actually made him go to work for atleast 2 hours because I just want to make sure the bakery was running smoothly without us.

Makayla starts to whimper and I know that she's hungry. I find her bottle and get her formula. I didn't breast feed because I know it's going to be hard to get her to start drinking from a bottle if she's used to breast feeding so I just might as well start her off with the bottle.

"You were hungry, weren't you?"

I hear the door open and I know that it's Peeta.

"Hey, Kat," He says kissing my cheek

"Hey," I say. He scoops Makayla out of my arms and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She opens her eyes and try's to focus them on Peeta. She ends up crossing her eyes again.

"She did that earlier today," I tell him

He nods and puts her in her bouncer chair.

"You wanna take a nap?" I ask Peeta

"That sounds perfect," He replies picking up Makayla and moving her bouncer chair in front of the couch then places her back in the chair. He lays on the couch and I lay right on top of him. He wraps his arms around me and together we go into a peaceful nap.

* * *

"Hey Mickey!" Johanna says picking her up

Makayla opens her eyes and studies Johanna before closing them again. She yawns.

"She's so cute when she yawns," Johanna says

"Yea and she's probably tired because she used to taking an afternoon nap right now," I inform her

"You made a schedule for when she sleeps!" Johanna smirks

"Kinda," I shrug. "I mean it's easier for me and Peeta

"Your becoming OCD!" She teases

"No I'm not!" I argue

Johanna laughs but then suddenly has a disgusted look on her face.

"Eww! She peed on me!" She says handing her to me.

"That's what you get for calling me OCD!" I laugh while changing her diaper.

* * *

Me and Peeta are on the couch while Makayla's in her bouncer chair. Johanna's sitting on the floor next to Makayla.

"Why did y'all make such a precious baby?!" Johanna asks

I shrug. "She got Peeta's good looks," I tell her

"No she got your looks," Peeta says

"No she has both of y'all mixed together. She had Peeta's eyes and mouth and Katniss's nose and eyebrows. And she's already quiet like Peeta but she's probably gonna turn out stubborn like Katniss," She says with a shrug at the end.

"I guess your right," I tell Johanna

"I'm always right," She says flashing me a smile.

I get off of the couch and lift Makayla up.

"It's time to feed you! Then we can take a nap!" I tell her while moving towards the kitchen.

"Katniss is already attached to her," I hear Johanna say

I feed Makayla and then sit down next to Peeta with her.

"Y'all wanna go to some parades this week? It is Mardi Gras season!" Johanna says

"I would love too but who's gonna watch Makayla?" I ask

"Prim can watch her," She suggests

"I guess but I'm not so sure if I should go. I mean Makayla can need me any second and-"

"Katniss calm down. Your having anxiety about leaving Makayla and you haven't even left her yet!"

"I guess I should calm down a bit,"

"We'll go but we are not drinking with you," Peeta tells her

Johanna groans. "I'll just drink by myself then," She shrugs

"You better not get wasted. Me and Peeta are not carrying you anywhere," I warn her

"Blah,Blah,Blah! We're going to Bacchus tomorrow night. Be ready!" She says getting up and grabbing her purse.

"See y'all tomorrow night!" She says closing the door

I look at Peeta. "Why did we agree to go to a parade with her tomorrow?" I ask

"Because she probably misses us partying with her," He shrugs

"We'll we won't be partying often. We're parents!"

He rubs my back. "Yes, and that's a great thing. "

Yea it's a great thing. But I'm not sure if I want to go out. I mean Makayla could miss me and Peeta! Maybe I should just relax. I mean it's just one night?

**Ok I have a reason why I haven't really updated. I live in New Orleans and its Mardi Gras season so I've been going to Parades and hanging out with my family! So I decided to add some parades into the is a parade that I mentioned in this chapter. So make sure to Review and feel free to PM me questions about the story. See y'all guys later! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning- If you don't remeber Marvel, reread part of Chapter 2. **

Chapter 23

"Prim make sure she goes to bed at 8 and expect her to wake up around 12 because she going to want some milk and she'll go back to sleep," I inform Prim

"I got this Katniss! Don't you worry! Now go have fun!" She says pushing me out of the door.

I sigh and walk too my car and rejoin Peeta. I sigh when I get in and fasten my seatbelt.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks me

"I'm not spending the night with my baby!"

"Don't worry Kat. We'll see her tomorrow,"

"I know. It's just I miss her and I haven't even pulled off yet,"

I start the car and pull off quickly so I don't start thinking about Makayla. I'm so nervous. I guess it's just a mothers instinct to worry about her baby.

"Park there!" Johanna tells me.

"But were gonna have to walk 3 blocks to get to the parade!" I argue

"Yes but do you really think there will be a parking space in sight?!"

"Fine," I say while parking the car.

"You didn't bring any chairs?!" Johanna squeals

"No. The parade is only 28 floats,"

"Yes but there is also 28 school bands,"

"You'll live," I pat her back

She groans. We start walking down the street. I jump on Peeta's back because I feel like it. I know he doesn't mind holding me.

We finally reach the street where the parade is passing. We walk up front so we can see the bands performing when that pass by.

"What time does it start," Johanna asks

"8:45," Peeta tells her

"Good. I'm going to run to that bar and buy me a few beers!" She says. She runs out of our sight quickly.

"You know she's going to get drunk," I tell Peeta

"Yep,"

"Fancy seeing you two here," We hear an oddly familiar voice

We turn around and gasp.

"Not you," I mumble. I can see the bad memories flash through my mind from him.

"Miss me honey?" Marvel asks

"Leave my fiancé alone," Peeta says glaring at him.

"Always knew you had a thing for Mellark. No wonder I beat the crap out of you a lot," He smirks

I grab Peeta's arm so he doesn't attempt to punch Marvel.

"Leave Marvel. Your just the same pathetic person you were in college. You need some help and you need to grow up." I tell him

"At least I didn't have a bastard child," He smirks

"What did you call our child?" Me and Peeta ask at the same time.

"How the hell so you even know we have a child?"

"Your mom still loves me. She's contacted me these past couple of weeks venting to me about how much she dislikes Peeta even more ever since you have been dating. And how she is very upset that you would even leave me for him,"

"I made her leave you! You were abusing her!" Peeta shouts at him.

"She should've sucked it up. She did deserve it. She wouldn't have had bastard child for y-" Then he groans and falls to the ground.

I see Johanna very red and pissed. "Don't talk about my goddamn god child like that! I will kill you if you mess with that little girl. You have 10 seconds to leave now or I will beat the crap out of you right now!" She threatens him

Marvel has always been afraid of Johanna, so he doesn't hesitate when he is told to leave.

Why does this happen to me?

* * *

The parade was fun after all that drama that happened before but I was not done just yet.

When me, Peeta, and Johanna get back to the house, I go to the house phone and typed in a number.

The phone rings for a while before I hear her voice.

"Hello?"

"How dare you mother! I really am ashamed that I'm your daughter. How dare you tell Marvel my business? You knew he freaking abused me but you said that you couldn't believe that I would leave him for Peeta? I know you've always disliked Peeta since the day we met but you need to get over it. Stop telling people my business! I'm seriously thinking of never speaking to you again," I tell her, trying not to scream into the phone

"Your business is my business and I can tell people what I want. And as for Peeta, he doesn't have a big shot job and he got you pregnant before marriage. All he does is cause problems!"

"We'll so sorry that you hold a grudge on Peeta just because his dad broke up with you and married his mom. You were just mad and jealous that his dad found someone better than you. All you are is a cold-hearted fool and I'm tired of you. Good bye," I hang up

"Katniss?" Peeta asks moving towards me.

I pull him in for a hug and hold on too him.

"Yes,"

"Let's go to bed," He says picking me up. He opens the door and lays me on the bed. He gets in bed and kisses my forehead. But I want more. I press my lips on his lips. He kisses me back,pulling me closer to him. When we stop I get as close as I can to him.

"Goodnight,"

* * *

"Makayla was very good last night! She didn't cry at all!" She giggles handing her to me.

"It wasn't hard looking after her?"

"Not at all! I'll do it again if I have too!"

"Alright bye Prim! We will see you later!" I say hugging her

"Bye Sis!"

My baby makes a month today. Time goes by fast. It feels like yesterday that I was in the delivery room giving birth to her.

I walk to the car and open the door. I place her in the car seat and buckle her up. Then, I start the car and drive to the house.

Peeta has to work and Johanna is with Annie discussing wedding stuff. So it's just me and Makayla for a while. I love how she makes all these adorable sounds. It looks like she try's to smile a lot also.

"Come on Mickey. I know your tired!" I try to coax her to go to sleep

Her eyes stay wide open.

"Why aren't you going to sleep, Mickey?" I ask. The only answer I get is a warm wet feeling on my lap.

"And you pee on me," I shrug, getting up to change her diaper. She finally looks a little tired so I give her a bottle, which she gladly drinks all of her milk, and she finally sleeps. I place her in her crib and go change my cloths, since she peed on me.

I can't wait for Peeta to get back home.

**Ok I decided to have Marvel come in on this chapter just for some confrontation between Katniss and Peeta. Excuse my use of language when I said bastard child. If you don't know what a bastard child is, it's something that extreme catholics call a baby if they were born out of marriage. So I'm considered a bastard child in their eyes so I just decided to write about that. **

**I think I wrote an explanation on why Katniss's mom didn't like Peeta. If I didn't, then tell me so I can fix it.**

**I've thought of writing this other story. Well I've actually started writing this story. I wanted to write about vampires for a long time but it's still a Hunger Games story with some references to Twilight.(not a lot) It wouldn't be updated as quickly as I update a lot of my other story's because I'm writing longer chapters for this one, if I chose to publish it. It's called Secrets in The Shadows, I might change the title. I need to know if anyone would be interested in me writing this story. Just Review or Pm me if you want to read this new story I might make.**

**Anyway make sure you guys Review or Pm me and I'll see you guys later! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hi Katniss!" Annie says hugging me

"Hi Annie!" I say returning the hug

"Who's this little girl?" She says smiling looking at Makayla.

"That's Makayla. Say Hi Mickey,"

I hear Makayla giggle. She been giggling a lot lately.

"She looks like you!" Annie tells me

"Thanks. I think she looks like Peeta though,"

"So where's Johanna?"

"She's coming. She's finding a parking spot,"

Me, Annie, and Johanna are going to wedding shops to find a dress for the wedding. I know Annie and Johanna are excited but I honestly just want this to be quick so I can get back home to help Peeta with baking.

I see Johanna walking around looking for us. When she looks up, I wave her over.

"Hey shorty! Hey Annie!" She greets us.

"I'm not that short!" I roll my eyes

"Yes you are. Don't worry Katniss, atleast your tall enough to ride the bumper cars at the park!" She laughs

"Shut up Jo," I glare at her

"Hey Mickey!" She says bending down looking at her in her stroller. She's sleeping. She'll be awake giggling one second then be fast asleep another second.

"Alright lets go shopping!" Johanna says.

After we spent hours of looking for dresses, we finally found one that everyone thought looked "awesome" on me.

Annie's bringing the dress to her place because Peeta can't see it and Johanna is very irresponsible. She would end up setting the darn dress on fire.

When Me and Makayla get back home, we're greeted with kisses from Peeta.

"Hey babe," I say hugging him.

"I've missed you,"

"Me too, even though I was only gone for 3 hours," I smirk

"That's too long," He says pulling me into another kiss.

I break up the kiss. "I'm hungry. How about we cook together?" I ask

"Perfect,"

"Alright," I say walking towards our bedroom. "You start, I'll go put on something more comfortable," I go through the dressers and find a tank top and some sweat pants. I put them on quickly and walk back into the kitchen. Peeta put Makayla in her crib for a nap.

We spend about an hour cooking. It usually takes us 30 minutes but we were goofing around half the time.

We finally finish cooking dinner. I set the table and Peeta fixes us two plates of food. We both sit down at the table and start eating.

"Should this be considered a dinner date? I mean because we don't really go out much," I ask

"Yes. It's a nice romantic evening with my fiancé,"

I blush and smile. "The only alone time we get is when we sleep because you know Johanna comes here almost everyday and then we take care of Makayla and we have to work at the bakery. That's a lot," I shrug

"Yea but we manage."

"I guess I just miss hanging out with you alone, not that I don't mind the company we have,"

We quickly finish our food and wash the dishes together. After that we have to all Johanna to come look after Makayla. We have to go to work tonight.

"Do you feel like working?" I ask Peeta when we're putting on our uniforms.

"No but we have people to please," He says

We end up bringing some orders home. We have to do that tomorrow because its out off day. Johanna ends up spending the night.

Me and Peeta quietly walk into our room and put on our night cloths. We barely make it to the bed. We are very tired.

"You wanna just pass out on the floor?" I ask him

"We can't. I'll hurt our backs," He groans

We end up dragging ourselves to the bed and then use the bed frame to pull us up. Once we are in each others arms, we fall asleep.

* * *

We are awaken by the sound of Makayla crying softly. I swear ever since I gave birth to her, I can hear very quite sounds. I feel like I have ears like a hawk. I start to push myself off of the bed but I feel Peeta pull me back.

"Go back to sleep. I'll take care of Makayla,"

Before I can say anything, he gets out of the bed and goes to Makayla's room.

I don't really feel tired anymore so I grab my phone, that was under my pillow, and look to see if I have any text messages. I have a few from Prim.

Prim: Hey Kat! I know it's early in the morning but can you pick me up from my dorm?

Me: Sure but why?

Prim: Because I'm tired of being in my dorm all day and listening to my emotional roommate complain about her on and off boyfriend

Me: Haha. Alright I'll be there in 30 minutes

Prim: Thanks Kat!

I hop out of bed and throw my phone on the bed. I put on some cloths. I walk into the kitchen and grab a drink.

"Peeta!" I yell

"Yes?" He says poking his head out off Makayla's room

"I'm going to pick up Prim. I'll be back in 40 to 50 minutes depending on how the traffic is," I tell him

"Alright,"

I quickly run into her room and kiss her forehead and give Peeta a kiss.

"Love you ," I say

"Love you too,"

Once I'm out the door, I get into the car and start driving. Since its early in the morning, people are trying to get to work and kids are getting to school. That means there is a bunch of traffic.

I blow my horn because this guy almost ran into me. Geez people these days.

I'm a few blocks away from Prims dorm. I'm stopped at a red light. I know this red light is very long. When it finally turns green this car on a different road comes speeding down and crashes right into the side off my car.

* * *

I open my eyes and I see Peeta, Makayla, Prim, and Johanna. Where the hell am I?

I start to try to speak but my throat hurts like hell. I try to sit up instead but my back hurts also.

"Kat?" I hear Peeta

I attempt to nod. That doesn't really work out well.

"Johanna get a nurse," Peeta tells her

"I'm so sorry Katniss this is all my fault!" Prim sobs

Johanna quickly comes back with a nurse.

"Hello Katniss. I know it might hurt to talk but drink this water and you'll be fine in minutes," She tells me

I nod and start sipping on the water. I feel better immediately.

The nurse waits a few minutes before asking me questions.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asks

"Umm.. Driving somewhere?" I say confused

"Well Katniss you were hit by a car who was speeding and you were knocked out on impact. You'll be fine you just have a few stitches and a scar on your back and a little one on your forhead. And you have a mild concussion," She tells me

"So I'll be alright?" I ask

"Yes. You just have to stay here for a couple of days and you'll be fine,"

I nod. She leaves.

"I'm sorry Katniss," Prim sobs

I'm not worried about what happened. Prim didn't do anything. I'm worried what Peeta will think about my looks now that I have scars and stitches. I'm scared.

"Prim, it isn't your fault," I reassure her

"Can you take Makayla, Johanna and Prim and just step out of the room for a few minutes," I ask

They nod. As soon as they leave, I look at Peeta.

"How bad do I look?" I ask holding back tears

"You look the same, your still beautiful," He answers

"I can feel the scars on my back! I know they are ugly and they are unattractive and you must think I'm worthless now," I ramble

Peeta walks to me and presses his lips on mine.

"Katniss you will always be perfect in my eyes. Even if you have scars, even if you have stitches. You still are perfect to me," He tells me

**Hey guys. So originally I was going to spend all day Saturday writing but my mom took my phone because I got one little F on my English Paper but I still have a darn B average in English. So she went on a rant in how I don't care about school and homework and it made me very mad because Im one of the hardest working people in my high school class. I basically balance school, friends, and writing stories and I still do well in school. It was just one F. But anyway Im starting to ramble about my life problems. **

**So Review or Pm me. If this chapter was rushed its because I have to quickly update because I can't have my phone for a week but I snuck it from my moms room to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See y'all next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I have a new fear of cars. I rather walk now instead of driving. Ever since that accident, I've been very nervous. Sometimes I'll wake up from nightmares screaming about the accident.

Usually, Peeta calms me down but sometimes he has to leave for work early in the morning. So when that happens, I get Makayla and we sleep in my bed.

I'm still shocked that Peeta thinks I'm "beautiful". I basically have scars from the accident on my back and on my forehead. My hair covers the scars on my forehead but I have to use make up to cover the scars on my back. I'm freaking ugly.

Johanna comes over everyday, as usual. I've been more crabby lately and she doesn't hesitate to tell me.

"You act like your pregnant again," She groans

"Well to bad Im not," I roll my eyes. "I had my cycle for this month plus I'm on birth control. I shouldn't have anymore children until this little on is 3," I say pointing to Makayla

"I didn't want a full story Katniss,"

"Well you got one, so shut up," I smirk

"You hungry?" She asks going to the kitchen.

"No," I lie. The truth is I'm hungry but I don't have an appetite for food lately.

"You sure? You getting skinny!" She tells me

I roll my eyes. Johanna notices everything.

"I'm fine," I sigh. "But can you fix Makayla some milk?" I ask

She nods. I sit down on the floor with Makayla. Her hair is starting to grow more. She has dark hair like me but I wish she had Peetas blonde hair. As I sit down and admire Makayla, Johanna comes back from the kitchen and hands me Makayla's bottle.

"Thanks," I say while I start feeding Makayla.

Johanna eats a sandwich. It looks weird but Johanna is weird so I guess that why.

She looks at her phone and groans. "I have to go. Annie wants me to find the right maid of honor dress," She says getting up. She bends downs and kisses Makayla on the cheek.

"Bye Katniss, tell lover boy I said hi," She says bouncing out of the door.

* * *

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta call out as he opens the door

"What?" I say walking over to him with Makayla in my arms

"Johanna said you haven't eaten all day," He says concerned

"I'm alright, " I lie. "I had a snack a little while ago," I lie again

He looks at me skeptically but it looks like he lets the thoughts go for a second.

I quickly go put a sleeping Makayla in her crib. I go into my room and climb on the bed. My head is killing me. I'll need to take a pill or something. Then Peetas going to be on my case for not eating.

Peeta walks into the room and sees me laying down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"My head hurts," I groan

"We'll Maybe it's because your a little hungry. Come on let's go eat something and you'll feel better,"

"No I'm not hungry," I insist

"Katniss, your going to eat," He says seriously

"No I'm not! I had a freaking snack before you came! Im not hungry right now!" I yell at him

He looks straight at me with sad eyes. He just walks out of the room. Great. I just upset my fiancé. I hate him being mad at me!

30 minutes pass. Peeta enters the room with a plate of food.

"Sit up," He says

"Why?" I groan

"If your not going to feed yourself im going to have to feed you," He says simply

"No," I refuse

"I don't want you to starve yourself. I don't want to call someone to help you," He says sitting in front of me.

He starts basically feeding me. I just let him because if I try to not eat we will probably end up wrestling. He would be on top if me with the food on the spoon trying to feed me and I would be on the bottom defending myself by hitting him or maybe bit him.

We used to do that in high school...

Once he finishes feeding me, he looks satisfied and he quickly goes to put the plate in the sink. He comes back and sits on the bed and pulls me on his lap.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asks

"I didn't mean to. I'm just not hungry lately. I've lost my appetite," I sigh

"Do you think it has something to do with the car accident?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I just don't feel myself lately. It's weird and I hate it," I admit

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks while rubbing my back

"I don't know?" I look down. "I guess I hide my feelings until I feel so emotionally destroyed,"

"You need to tell me these things Katniss, so I can help you,"

"I know," I say

* * *

I guess things have gotten a little better. I still feel... different? My minds messed up apparently. I guess only Peeta, Makayla, and Johanna are the only ones keeping me sane. Otherwise, I feel like I might explode.

Peeta holds on to me tight as we sleep. Well I'm not asleep. He even tries to protect me in his sleep. Isn't that cute? Anyway, I slip out of his grasp on me and get off the bed. I watch as he gets a little panicked in his sleep but he holds on to my pillow.

I go into the kitchen and fix some water for me. As I drink it, I check on Makayla to make sure she's alright. She's so pretty when she sleeps. I sigh and go back to the kitchen to put my glass in the sink. I walk back to my room and cuddle with Peeta again. He immediately wraps his arms around me. I feel so safe in his arms. For the first time in a few days I actually smile to myself. Then I fall asleep in Peetas arms.

**I don't really like this chapter but I had to update. Why? Because I uploaded a new story if you haven't checked it out already! It's the story I told y'all about a few chapters ago that I was writing. I need y'all to check it out and review it. It's called Secrets in the Shadows. Also if you like this chapter please review it helps me write better if I know that y'all are still interested in this story. See y'all later! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I wake up feeling someone on top of me. I open my eyes and see Makayla smiling in my face. Next to her is Peeta, laughing.

I do a half smile and grab Makayla. I sit up.

"Good morning Mickey," I say in my baby talk. Then I lean and kiss her forehead. I get out of the bed with Makayla in my arms, and go kiss Peeta in the lips. "Morning fiancé," I smirk

"Morning Katniss," He grins

I walk out of the bedroom and put Makalya in the play pen.

"Johanna should be coming over later. She said she wants to spend time with Makayla," Peeta tells me

"She comes over everyday, it's expected for her to come," I say grabbing some cereal out of the pantry.

I pour my cereal in the bowl, and grab some milk to pour in the bowl. I grab a spoon and bring the bowl to the table.

"My damn wrist hurts," I groan

When I got in that accident, my wrist was cut, not badly cut. So every once in a while it'll start to hurt like hell.

"Again? Do you want be to rub something on it?" Peeta asks

"No, it'll go away on its own," I shrug

He was going to answer but then the doorbell rings.

"Oh, that must be Johanna," Peeta says walking to the door.

That's weird. Johanna just walks in because she has a key. Maybe she lost them. I get out the chair and go pick up Makayla and walk back to the table. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask

"Katniss! It's Prim, mom is in town looking for you. She called me to ask but I wouldn't give her your address," She tells me

"Wait what?" I ask very confused

She starts to explain but I get distracted when I hear Peeta gasp.

Damn it.

"Where's Katniss?" I hear my mom ask

"I dot think Katniss would like to see you," Peeta answers

I remember that Prim is on the phone. "Prim, I'm going to have to call you back," I tell her then hang up.

I get up, with Makayla in my arms and walk towards Peeta. When I see her I scowl. I'm sure Makayla can sense that I'm getting a little because she is getting a little uncomfortable. She acts just like Peeta.

"Hello Mom," I say keeping my cool.

"Katniss, I was just telling Peeta about how he should've let me come into the house,"

I shake my head. "You're not welcome here. You should know that,"

"What? I can't visit my child and my grandchild? I have a right to see you!"

"You've lost that right a long time ago," I shake my head

"You need me Katniss Everdeen. Without me, you won't be able to afford to pay for that child,"

I smirk. "Me and Peeta are actually both getting a great income, not like that's any of your business, so we don't need you to help,"

She starts to say something but Johanna walks behind her.

"Well, I haven't seen you, Ms. Everdeen , in a while! Are you done being a bitch or are you just here to bother people with your nonsense?" She asks

Mom looks shocked when Johanna says this. Johanna laughs and moves into the house and closes the door. She immediately takes Makayla out of my hands.

"Hey, Mickey!" She says in her baby talk voice. She moves away from us while babbling Makayla.

I look at Peeta and just hug him. I'm so tired of seeing my mom. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

* * *

"Shorty!" Johanna yells

"Stop calling me that, and what do you want?!" I yell back to her while putting on my work t-shirt.

"Your baby misses you,"

After I out on my pants I walk to the living room. Sure enough, I see Makayla acting a little agitated m. I pick her up a rock her back and forth.

"Mommy has to go to work soon baby girl," I say. "You're gonna have to behave for Aunt Jo Jo for me, ok?"

She yawns. Looks like she wants to sleep soon. I hand her back to Johanna.

"Ok give her some milk and shell go to bed soon," I tell her grabbing my keys.

"Are you sure you can drive again?" Johanna asks

I nod. "My therapist and Peeta have been encouraging me so I've been practicing to not have a darn panic attack when I drive," I tell her

"Well just call me when you get to work. And tell Peeta I said hi!"

I nod and exit. It's gonna be a long shift tonight.

"What's up, Peeta?" I ask giving him a quick kiss.

"Nothing, you ready to work," He asks

"No, I want to sleep but as long as me and you are working together, we'll be alright," I say squeezing his hand.

"You got that right," He smiles

I smile back and go into the office. I start filling out orders. Peeta goes to check on the pastries in the oven.

"Peeta!" I yell for him

He rushes in. "Yes?"

"Umm, did you make that cake for Miss Stephanie's little girls birthday?" I say looking at my papers

"Yea, It's in the back,"

"Ok. She's picking it up today so be prepared to give it to her," I remind him

* * *

"Your kid wouldn't go to bed," Johanna tells me

"Well where is she?" I ask

"Did you knock my daughter out?" Peeta asks

She laughs and shakes her head. "No, I don't harm babies like I harm you guys," She smirks

"What the hell Jo?!"

"She's in the bed!" She laughs. "I didn't hurt Mickey," She smirks

"Don't scare us like that," I say walking into Makayla's room.

Johanna was right. She may be in her crib but she's calm and quiet like she's waiting for me or Peeta. I pick her up and she starts to coo. I lightly pat her back and walk back to the living room.

"Looks like she's sleeping with us tonight Peeta," I tell him

"Alright lets sleep then," He says

"We'll I'm going to sleep in Prims old room," Johanna says walking into the bedroom.

Me and Peeta walk into our room and change our cloths quickly. We put Makayla in the middle of the bed and we each get on the side of her. We kiss her on the forehead gently. Me and Peeta lean over her to kiss each other. Then we all slowly drift away to sleep.

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was writing for my new story Secrete in the Shadows. If you haven't checked it out, please go look at it and review it! Make sure you also review this story. I might even start responding to people who review! Alright see y'all later!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hello Annie!" I greet her.

Peeta has Makayla with her. Me and Annie just wanted to talk about some things before the wedding in 3 weeks.

"Hi Katniss! How have you been?" She asks

"I've been doing good I guess," I shrug

"Have you started to write your vows?" She questions

I nod. "Yes but I always run out of things to say. I mean there is so many things to say about Peeta but I want to shorten it so its not long and boring but I also want him to know how much I love him and-"

"Hold on there Katniss, just write from your heart. Just write what comes to mind and I'm sure you'll be fine," Annie reassures me

I sigh. "Alright, I can do that,"

"Katniss?" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around. "Finnick! I haven't seen you in awhile! You got my wedding invitation right?" I ask

"Yes I did. And how's your little kid?"

"She great. You'll have to meet her soon,"

That's when I notice that Annie is silent. She's looking at Finnick and she is blushing. Looks like someone has a crush.

"Oh! How can I forget! Finnick this is my wedding planner Annie. Annie this is Finnick,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Annie," He greets

"Nice to meet too," She smiles

"I'm am so awesome," I tell Peeta as I walk into the bakery

"Well we all know how awesome Katniss Everdeen is, but what happen that made you even more awesome?" He smirks

"Ok so I met up with Annie today to talk about some wedding things and we bumped into Finnick! So I introduced Finnick to Annie. So Finnick stayed to talk to us and he and Annie couldn't stop talking to each other and flirting with each other," I tell him

"So how would you know that they like each other?"

"You should have seen Annie's blush. And Finnick couldn't stop staring at her,"

"Anyway, where's Mickey?" Peeta asks

"Jo, should bring her over here soon," I tell him.

I start putting all of the baked goods in the windows. Peeta helps me. Time flies by and we hear the front door bell ring. I hear a baby giggling. I go up front and see my little girl with Johanna. I instantly go to her and pick her up.

"Hey baby! Mommy missed you,"

"Yea she missed you too. She's been crying on and off today,". Johanna yawns

"Go take a nap in the back," I tell Johanna.

Peeta comes up front and sees Makayla. He comes to me and leans down and picks her up from my arms.

"How's daddy's little girl?"

"Daddy's little girl didn't let Johanna sleep today," I smirk

"Looks like someone's been missing Mommy and Daddy," Peeta says

"Duh! Everyone misses us," I joke

As me and Peeta close up the bakery. I start to realize how soon our wedding is going to be. Just a few more days. I only have a few lines of my vows written. I suck at this.

But then I remembered that I did take a writing course throughout high school and college. So why is it so hard to write vows for the love of my life?

I want my vows to sound amazing but it's hard to write about such an amazing person that I'm about to marry.

When we get home, we both get Makayla to go to sleep and we take our showers and go to our bed. But I can't stop thinking about my vows. Then it hits me. I slowly get out of bed and go into the kitchen. I grab a paper and a pen and start writing. I remember some of my writing courses.

So I start it-

_Peeta, you are my home, my one safe place..._

_**I guess you can say that I gave you a sneak peek on Katniss wedding vows. I'm so sorry that this chapter is short! I hadn't wrote in a while so I had to write something quick. I promise a longer chapter next time! I'm just so busy this month because its my birthday month. Yea my b-days on the 25th and I just got back from Disney world. So anyway the wedding is coming really soon! In a few chapters Katniss shall be a Mellark soon! Just a heads up, I suck at wedding scenes so I didn't write the vows but I changed it up a bit. I can promise you that I did try to write their vows by myself but they came out being sucky and I don't like sucky things. **_

_**So anyway make sure to review because it keeps me inspired and I write chapters quicker! **_

_**Please check out my new story Secrets in the Shadows if you haven't already! **_

_**Thanks guys! :)**_


	28. Important Author's note

**Author's note-**

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating recently. I'm taking a short break from writing my stories right now for a few reasons, which I will tell you right now.**

**1st) I started this Math camp-That my mom made me attend- and its on a college campus so they treat us like college students. Basically I go there and learn math all day for 8 hours from 8:30-4:30. It sucks because when I get home I have to do math homework and I get tired after doing that so I just go to bed. So I have two more weeks of this camp then I'm finished.**

**2nd) I'm going to start training for basketball in July. I don't think it will affect me with writing my stories because usually my training sessions are in the afternoon from about 3-4. So that shouldn't really affect my writings.**

**3rd) I'm thinking about ending one of my stories soon, I haven't decided which one yet. I want to write another story and I don't want to be stressed for writing like 4 stories. My first story Give Me Hope just kinda died off for me because first I was going to continue it but then I lost one of the chapters that I was writing and I felt that it was getting boring. There was really no point in continuing it, in my opinion. I was thinking of letting someone else write it but I kinda never got the chance to do all of that. So I still don't know which story I want to end right now, so I was thinking of leaving that up to ya'll because I know the majority of you read all three of my active stories.**

**4th) And the last thing I want to talk about is my new story. I'm still working on the story line and stuff. Basically I'm doing a story based off this Tv show, The Real World. Of course it's a Katniss/Peeta story. So its going to be written in Katniss's POV, I might write Peeta's POV. So if you watch reality tv shows you know that they have confessionals, where the people talk about things or whatever, I'm going to try to do that on the story too. So this story will come out soon, like in a few months. I would expect it to come in late October. I might release it sooner then that.**

**And I just want to thank all of ya'll for reading my stories. I really appreciate it guys! I love each and everyone of you! Everytime I get a review I smile and get excited because I love hearing from ya'll. By the way, if you want to PM you can. I like talking to people so yeah. See you guys later!**


End file.
